


Hero's Descent

by MysticMilli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, Descent into Madness, F/M, Mid-Canon, Seduction to the Dark Side, Side Effects, Trust Issues, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), What Was I Thinking?, What-If, WoL is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMilli/pseuds/MysticMilli
Summary: No longer would she idly accept their demands. She had long since grown tired and angry. With visions of the past, long hidden truths revealed, and the light consuming her very being, how much longer until she truly broke? Emet-Selch may have the answer to that.





	1. A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So my addiction to Final Fantasy XIV has returned with the Shadowbringers expansion. The story was simply amazing and the amount of feels during this portion of the main scenario brought so many tears to the eye. Yoshi-P and his team really outdid themselves this time with such an amazing story. Anyway, I had this little plot bunny to pop up in my head ever since I finished the story about 4 days after it dropped and the more I watch specific cut scenes, the more I imagine if things had taken an alternate course. So without further ado, I present to you the first chapter.

Chapter 1

A Strange Encounter

A gentle breeze passed as the lone Viera's ruby colored eyes gazed deeply into the newly returned glimmering night sky of Norvrandt's Lakeland region on the First. Despite the fact the world continued to be plagued by the over abundance of Hydaelyn's light caused by the Flood, the stars were exactly the same as her home. The sight allowed a light smile to bear presence on her normally stoic features as it was the little things in life were what she appreciated and reasons it made the world around her all the more worth protecting, even when it all became grim. However, despite the small victory she just achieved was only one of many in the grand scheme of things. The Lightwarden she had slain was just the first and it only reclaimed the night for this region alone; she had several more to defeat if she wished to save the remaining 10 percent of the shard...and her friends.

She released a sigh from her lips as another brush of wind pushed against her body; allowing her pony-tailed black hair to sway in the same easterly direction. Nala never expected to come to this world, especially after Minfilia, the Word of the Mother, had returned here with the Warriors of Darkness she and the others faced some time ago. However, the same could be said about becoming the Warrior of Light on the Source as well. Initially, she only went on her journey to the outside world, away from the forests, to explore and broaden her horizons. In the midst of it all, she found herself slaying Primals and Ascians such as Ifrit and Lahabrea respectively, or liberating nations under the heel of the Garlean empire. However, that was the job of an adventurer, but the fact remained that she was a rather unique individual and even with the power of the Echo, there had been times where if not mentioned by her foe, but herself, when her qualities were called into question.

Even now, she wondered if she were not some kind of deity rather than just Her chosen. With the defeat of the Lightwarden, Nala absorbed the corrupted aether into her body and with a raise of her arm, released it into the air as a pillar that burst through the sky, washing away all traces of the excess light. Unfortunately, that was not the entire case. She held up her hand and closely examined it just as she did upon “releasing” the aether from her body. While extremely faint, there was a small trace of light surrounding her body, which she could only see; an affect effect of absorbing her foe's aether. The Exarch had explained should any normal being were to slay the monstrous foe, they would have succumbed to the aether and become the new Lightwarden in it's place. However, as she was Hydaelyn's chosen, she was able to contain it from what she could figure, but should she continue to repeat the process, it would only build up to an unbelievable proportion and who knows what would happen.

The Viera shook her head, “No, I can't have such thoughts. Even if it does occur, I'm sure Exarch has some back up plan.”

One more breeze passed, the Viera now paying attention to the brush of brisk air against of her bare arms and single open leg. It made her happy that she chose to dress differently from the others of her race who minded little of modesty. In contrast, due to her adventures in the Far East, she wore a long, black Lady's Togi with a vine of roses wrapping around the bottom and red boots, stopping just above her ankles. She supposed it was now time to return among her friends who she insisted who went ahead as she thought of the days' events.

Scanning the final area of the Hominster Switch once more, she turned on her heel and proceeded to walk away. She could only hope that were only at the half way point that way, her friends will have little reason to worry.

“Color me surprised, the vaunted hero of the Source has found her way to the shard,” announced a mysterious new voice.

The Viera turned around at the sudden arrival and widened her eyes in surprise. In the span of a mere second, an unfamiliar man, had appeared in the middle of the arena. Though at least a head shorter than her, his yellow eyes pierced through her very own with a very obvious hint of displeasure though the light smirk upon his lips could say other wise as well. His face, which could be considered attractive for someone about someone in their 20s or at the most 30, was framed by bangs, one of the strips colored in white opposing the remainder of his short hair in purple. Dressed head to toe in black robes trimmed with white fur and accented by red sashes and gold ornamentation, he walked towards her slowly and as he did, she placed a firm hand on the hilt of her rapier.

He came to a halt, studying the woman with a knowing gaze. His eyes drifted to her weapon and his smirk grew bigger, “As expected, an adventurer of your nature sees little reason to drop her guard when encountered by a mysterious individual.”

“Who are you?” the Viera questioned guardedly. The man appeared from thin air and the premonition of danger only heightened when her eyes landed on the orb in the center of his forehead. She knew immediately that he was a Garlean, but the revelation made little sense. How could a Garlean be on this shard? Was he a friend of the Exarch that had not been mentioned? However, the way he talked, made it seem otherwise.

“Naught is your concern at the moment hero,” he responded with the same coy grin. “'Twould be a shame if you ran your mouth off to those broken things you call friends.” Nala scowled in response, which only seemed to further in the man's amusement. “Touched a nerve have we? Your world's creatures have always been an easy one to read. But that aside, what I want to know is why the hero of the Source is on this shard.”

Her eyes squinted her eyes at the Garlean, “So I guess that confirms my suspicions. You hail from the Source as well. I should've expected as much because that third eye of yours gives away part of your identity.” Still perturbed by the man's presence, she kept her hand firmly placed on her weapon, prepared to cast any magicks necessary to fight again. “Just as you refused to answer my question, I will defer from answering yours as well.”

The man shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. He stared at her with his pale yellow eyes once more, “'Tis truly a pity you still show open hostility towards a person who's done you no harm. Given recent events with the war what have you, I see as to why you hold very little trust towards a stranger of my stature, but at the moment, shed your misconceptions. I am here merely to talk. If I wanted to attack the famed Eikon-slayer, I would have done so already.”

Nala gazed at the man for a moment, “I guess he does raise a valid point. He hasn't attacked me yet, but what if he's only trying to lower my guard so he can strike? I just have to keep a watchful eye to ensure that he doesn't.” She released her grip from her weapon, but indeed remained ever guarded, ready for something to happen. “Alright, I'm listening.”

“Finally listening to reason, eh hero?” he questioned knowingly. “As I was saying, I am quite surprised you would leave all your bearings on the Source to fight yet another battle when one is currently still underway. Have you finally grown weary of protecting those foolish beings?”

Nala could barely understand the Garlean's prejudice towards the citizens of Eorzea. He talked as if he were some kind of deity of the sort, “My presence here is not of my own choice. I came here to save my friends initially, but that's changed to something even greater: this entire world...or what's left of it.”

“How very noble of you,” he said, already seemingly bored of the conversation. “Always swift to save those who are in peril. But what if those people don't believe themselves to be in mortal danger, such as those in Eulmore under Vauthry's rule? They are living in bliss; idleness until the light eventually consumes them all. You do better off leaving those poor fools in their state.”

“That's the difference between you and I...Garlean,” she responded sharply. Simply talking to the man in the few moments that she had already angered her to no end. He thought little of the varying races among the small percentage of the remaining world. Countless souls had already died; turned into sin eaters and here he wanted to continue seeing the cycle continue until nothing remained. He was almost as bad as the Ascians. “I refuse to let another person die now that I'm here; I've lost far too many as is. This may not have originally been my battle, but to simply let events play out any further is simply atrocious. I'm going to protect everyone. And once I'm finished here...I will put a stop to the Black Rose.”

“My, my, what a valiant soul indeed!” he applauded in a theatrical manner. He raised a gloved finger to his eye, wiping away a fake tear, “Truly moves my heart to see someone so dedicated to their cause. Fighting a war on two fronts, such daring spectacles. However, I do feel so inclined to ask, in regards to your presence here, what is your end goal for defeating the mindless savages?”

Nala opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed realizing she had no answer to give. Although in all honesty, why did she need to give any kind of response? It was obvious he was not one of the Exarch's associates.

The Garlean frowned when the Viera chose not to respond and gave another shake of his head, “Back to the silent treatment I see. If you think I'm going to stop you and your friends, than you're sorely mistaken.” He continued to observe the Red Mage disciple; watching ever so cautiously as she kept her gaze diverted to else where. A lightbulb went off in his head and his eyes gleamed as it came to him, “Oh, I see it now. You're merely following the whims of the masses and completely aware of the consequences.” He paused for a moment, not wanting to give anything more away. “Well, if you truly believe you are doing what's right, then I will not raise a single hand to hinder your progress.”

“That sounds too good to be true,” she thought cautiously. “And what do you require in return?”

The mysterious Garlean gave a dismissive wave, “Nothing of the sort. All I ask of you is to give me an entertaining show hero. Show me, just how strong is man's resolve. 'Twould be a pity if you were bested in your short time among this shard.” The man proceeded to walk past the Viera, a merry kick in his step. He stopped a few feet away from her, knowing she was watching his every move, “Oh and mind you, I do enjoy a good show. If you continue in your endeavors, then we shall be seeing one another soon. 'Til next time.”

And with that, he continued walking until he was no longer in her view. Nala gave a sigh of relief; happy the man no longer wished to converse, “He was a strange man indeed, but just exactly who was he? He's definitely from Garlemald, but just how exactly did he come here? I suppose I could ask Exarch of his thoughts, but I'd rather not add more troubles. If that man approaches me again, then maybe I can find out more answers.”

Nala proceeded to walk in stride down the path towards the entrance of Holminster Switch. Only a moment in her journey to rejoin her friends, she came to a sudden halt. While she kept her ears held back for the most part, she could hear just as well as any others of her race. She examined the area once more, “I could've sword I heard something. Perhaps the days events just have me tired and I'm imagining it.”

From a distance, the fancily dressed Garlean observed as the Warrior of Light made her way to rejoin her friends. “In the blink of an eye, even the most carefully laid plans can fall into ruin. She knows of Varis plot of the Black Rose, so I can surmise she knows of the impending rejoining if things were to continue before her interference. She even seems the faintest bit aware of the corrupted aether she's absorbed from the Lightwarden. Mayhap that can be used to my advantage as well. Begin planting the seeds of doubt the next time our paths should dare cross.”


	2. The Wheels Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Titania and the return of night in Il Mheg, our heroes return to the Crystarium where all is quiet. The mysterious individual makes his full introduction to the Scions and the Warrior of Light. Afterwards, another conversation happens which slowly begins to plant the seeds of doubt.

Chapter 2

The rejoined Scions stood in the center of the Crystarium, observing the citizenry in peaceful silence, relieved no harm had come to pass during their adventures in Il Mheg, the Fairy Kingdom. As Nala battled the previous Titania, the Lightwarden of that region, the Eulmoran forces led by General Ran'jit, managed to catch up to the group after their rescue of the current Minfilia. When it appeared that the group had their backs against the wall, the Fae-folk appeared one by one to combat the invaders, united together under their new Titania, Feo Ul, and the Warrior of Light. Their faith restored at the re-emergence of night and grateful for all done for them, Feo Ul was more than willing to offer help in times of great need, despite the general reluctance of interfering with the affairs of others.

Another wave of relief came to pass the Viera. Fortunate to have gained allies within all the Fae-folk, she was happy their help would not be required this day. It appeared to her that Eulmore focused on singular missions at a time; a not all too surprising trait considering their ruler was essentially a man-child. While the thought was almost laughable, Lord Vauthry and Eulmore were still a threat to their operations, because sin eaters were practically docile in nature in his presence. Did that mean he could control the mindless beasts? She had hoped not, but the fact would scarce surprise her at this point in her life.

While her friends remained enamored by the semblance of peace in the Crystarium, Nala used the opportunity to examine herself further. In all the excitement in Il Mheg, the thought escaped her to see if anything had changed with the absorption of Titania’s aether. A simple raise of her hand, her eyes widened in noticeable surprise by the amount that it had grown. Her fair brown skin was surrounded by at least an inch, perhaps 2, of corrupted light. Again, she should not be surprised. It was only natural for the aether inside her body to grow and only berated herself for thinking otherwise, “The light continues to swell, but no one sees it. I guess this is truly my burden alone to bear…as always.”

“Is aught amiss Nala?” Alphinaud inquired, snapping the Viera from her thoughts. “You appear to be quite pale.”

The young woman just gave a light smile, pretending to brush her bang from her field of vision and placing the hand on her hip, “Oh no, I’m just fine, merely thinking to myself. I’m elated to see nothing’s occurred during our absence.”

“Very much so indeed,” the Elezen twin happily agreed.

“Yes, Eulmore was plainly more concerned with finding us. How flattering,” Alisaie chimed in.

Not a moment too soon, the sound of soft-soled footsteps caught Nala’s attention and turned around. Her eyes widened yet again in shock, “It’s him.” The Garlean who approached her in Holminster Switch had appeared once more, but now, seemingly far more displeased than the last encounter. From what she could gather, he fairly enjoyed capturing people while their guard was down., though it still bothered her he managed to appear from thin air once more.

“You certainly took your time. I had half resolved to complete the task myself,” he said, capturing the attention of all Scions present.

Alisaie, gave a small shrug with her right arm and a tilt of the head, “And you are?”

Urianger raised a protective arm before the Elezen female as his eyes lowered suspiciously towards the newcomer, “Were one to study the annals of Garlean history, one would find yonder visage on many a page. Though by rights, it’s youth should long since have faded.”

“Well, well, we have a historian in our midst. That spares me a lengthy explanation,” the mysterious Garlean male responded casually. He glanced towards Nala, a dangerous gleam in his eye. “’Twould have done your friend here justice if you were present during our first encounter. Isn’t that right, hero?”

The Scions all quickly diverted their gaze to their champion and friend in shock. She ignored them, however. Her eyes had already grown ablaze at his mere presence and the fact that he dared to get her in an uncomfortable situation with her comrades to say the least.

“Do you know this man Nala?” Alisaie questioned in shock. “I find it hard to believe you’ve encountered a Garlean and we haven’t heard of it.”

Nala’s red eyes continued to remain solely focused on the man in question, her expression almost appearing as bored as his, “Not exactly, but we have spoken once, and he approached me in a manner then like this moment. It was at Holminster Switch.”

“Now, now, there’s no need to interrogate your friend,” the man stated with a dismissive wave. “I am Solus zos Galvus, founding father of the Garlean Empire. And, under various guises, the architect of myriad other imperially inclined nations. As for my true identity…” Solus raised his right hand to the front of his face and slowly brought it down, revealing a red mask and gave a bow. “I am Emet-Selch. Ascian.”

The Scions were taken aback, but only Nala remained steely-eyed. No wonder he talked so lowly of everyone; he was an ancient being who desired only to cause the next umbral calamity. How did she not notice it the first time? He literally appeared out of thin air when she turned away for a single moment. 

“Gaius spoke of you! A native of the Source…” Alisaie said as the memory came back to her.

Thancred reached for his gunblade, scowling at the former emperor, “Equal in rank to Lahabrea. And you came all this way just to introduce yourself to us?”

The red mask faded from view. He raised his hands in the air, directing his vision to the blue sky above, “Behold the sky, restored to its former glory! Have you ever seen a more affecting spectacle? Ohh, it is truly, deeply…” Emet-Selch dropped his arms and slumped over, having enough of the theatrics for the time being, allowing his true feelings to show. He growled in anger, “infuriating. Do you have any idea how much you have delayed the Rejoining?” The man turned around and examined the Scions who remained ever vigilante should he choose to attack. “Following the Flood, the First had been listing ever further towards the Light—towards stasis. The end was in sight! Enter man and his indomitable spirit. He would haul the world back from the brink! And adding his lumpen weight to the power of growth, he duly tipped the scales, if only by a fraction. Yet a fraction was enough to spoil the perfect imbalance needed to bring about a Rejoining.”

He gave a sigh; his rant having riled his spirits. It was better if he had calmed himself, “Had mankind continued to live in idleness under Vauthry’s rule, all conditions would have been met…” He eyed the Warrior of Light dangerously, pointing an accusing finger at her, “But you just had to come ruin it all. Thanks to your meddling, Light’s supremacy is in doubt, and our painstakingly laid plans are in tatters!”

Thancred released his hold on his gunblade, though his gaze never drifted away from the Ascian for even a moment, “Well, I should begin by thanking you for confirming Urianger’s theories on the inner workings of the Calamity. He will be most pleased.” He folded his arms in defiance, “As for what happens next, might I suggest you admit defeat and walk away?”

“Happy to let me go, are you? Because the murderous glint in your eye suggest otherwise. Indeed, it is enough to make me think better of confront you alone.” Emet-Selch responded. “Look it did cross my mind to simply side with Vauthry and kill you all, but that would be no better than what Lahabrea did…and we all know how well that ended for him.”

The Ascian took a few steps closer to the Warrior of Light, his gaze set directly upon her, “And so, while it is liable to be troublesome, I have settled upon a different approach…” He tilted his body to the side and gave a little smile, “Cooperation. I will not raise a hand to hinder your hunt for the Lightwardens. If you desire it, I will even lend you my knowledge and strength. ‘Tis a fact you know already as well.”

Nala held back the urge to give herself a face palm. Was he purposefully trying to make her appear to be working alongside him? Make her look bad in front of her friends? She closed her eyes and released a breath of air she had not realized she was holding. She opened her eyes, staring at the ground with mild annoyance, “Vaguely. You weren’t quite so talkative in our first encounter, but you did say you would stay out of our way….and that you have kept your word to….so far at least.”

“Since time immemorial, you and yours have labored to rejoin the thirteen shards, at the cost of countless lives,” Alphinaud said, vocally expressing the ambitions known to them of the Ascians desires. “Do you expect us to believe your objective has suddenly changed?”

The first emperor turned his attention to the young man, “Nay, our objective is the same as it ever was—though I daresay you do not know our motive. A war waged without knowledge of the enemy is no war—it is mere bloodletting. Just once…might we not seek to find common ground? For good or ill, I am immortal. Provided I have the inclination, I can always begin anew. Scheme and conspire to my heart’s content. But this time, I thought that I might instead try to see eye to eye. To understand what drives the hero of the Source. To determine if our goals are truly incompatible. So, come. See beyond the unscrupulous villains you take us for. When all is said and done, we may find ourselves pleasantly surprised. The proud discoverers of a path of cooperation rather than opposition. Think of it.”

Urianger, having heard enough of the man’s tiresome proposition and seeing through the façade, swiftly reached for a card and threw it, revealing it to be nothing more than a double. “Thou hast delivered thy proposal, and we would not dismiss it outright. If I may offer thee counsel, however: to make thy case via an illusion reflecteth poorly upon thy sincerity.”

Emet-Selch appeared once more from behind, “My apologies. You will forgive me if I am not entirely at ease in the presence of a famed Ascian-slayer. I felt it only prudent to take precautions. Nonetheless, you counsel is duly noted. Rest assured friends, I will take my leave. We shall be seeing each other again soon.” He walked away with his same dismissive wave and disappeared into a portal of black.

The Scions returned their gaze to the Viera, who merely kept her gaze on the tiled ground beneath her. The man had already grown to be a thorn in her side with just the few encounters with him so far.

“Nala, when were you planning to inform us of your…encounter with that Ascian?” Thancred questioned, now wary of his long-time friends’ company. 

The Viera could ring that damn man’s neck right about now for putting her in this situation, but nonetheless, she had to keep her head, “I planned on it…but, it’s not as if I had any other choice in the matter when he approached me before. He was quite adamant about it. Besides, at that time, what would have been the point? I hold very little desire of causing you all worry when we have enough to deal with as it is. I felt it safe only to speak of the encounter should he appear before me again. Probably should’ve known it was approaching time for him to make himself known once more given the fact I defeated yet another warden.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t warn us,” Alisaie admonished.

“And how would that have changed anything?” the Viera responded just as calmly as before. “All would’ve been at a loss and only push the matter to the side; my sanity questioned. Better for me to have kept the matter quiet until I could gather more information. The only thing I could figure was that he was a Garlean and nothing more. The fact that he’s an Ascian is just as much news to me as is you all. Emet-Selch was correct in his declaration about me needing Urianger’s knowledge to discern his public persona. I was rather clueless during that encounter.”

“She does raise a valid point,” Alphinaud stated in agreement. It bothered him that his friend would keep such details privy to her own thoughts, but he could see her reasoning behind it. The notice of a Garlean on the First would raise quite a few eyebrows, especially if the Exarch had no knowledge of him due to his abilities. “And your concerns were none that we could fault you for. You did what you thought was best.”

“I do apologize though,” she responded in a saddened tone. “I have caused you all unnecessary worry. In the future, I do plan to keep him at arm’s length and contact with him to an extremely limited value. In case you haven’t noticed, he isn’t one of my most favorite people already.”

“See to it that you do,” Thancred nodded in agreement. 

Nala gave her body a small stretch; the day’s events having now caught up to her body, “I think I’ll go take a rest for now. Do inform me should anything arise.”

Without another word, she walked away from her friends in the easterly direction towards the Pendants. As she took the leisurely stroll to her room, the champion allowed her mind to drift off to the no longer mysterious man known as Emet-Selch. She knew the man was odd judging from their first encounter after the Lightwarden’s defeat in Holminster Switch, but to discover he was an Ascian came to be a rather, mind-blowing experience. He came to them with offers of an alliance. In all honesty, she was not entirely opposed to it, for a short time at least, despite her annoyance for his over-the-top expressive nature. It was indeed true they knew little behind the Ascian’s motives for causing the calamities, so she would like to gain the knowledge regarding the situation. Although, given their past experiences with the kind, Thancred especially, she dared to think that for a moment, the others would be willing to easily accept the proposal. 

Nala went about her adventures not only for power and glory, but for knowledge. She desired to understand the reasons why individuals were cruel to one another. She wanted to see the hearts of the most generous people who loved their friends and families; the reasons they held for wanting to protect them. Finally, she deigned to hear why many feared the unknown. It was all quite fascinating to the Viera. Due to her journey as Hydaelyn’s champion, she had been able to experience these challenges for herself…even if it tired her at this point; made her heart heavy; caused her anger to build. So, to have such an opportunity to work alongside a “villain” in the eyes of most, the idea thrilled her to no end. Sure, her choices were to leave a sour taste in mouths, but if the decisions would also cause for decreased chances of spilling blood, then she’d happily oblige and deal with the consequences when time. Everything she had done was for the greater good of people; whether it was slaying the most elite of primals or the tiniest little whims of the common and/or rich folk alike. For once, she would follow her own inclinations. Though unlike a few people she wished not to name, construction of life-changing events was to remain out of the picture. One was enough and all who were burdened with that name met their end, much earlier than they were meant to.

In all her musings, she found herself back at Pendants. Even though she had spent time exploring the city upon her arrival and in between missions, the Crystarium’s size bothered her little as she became adjusted to the architecture in a short while. However, she would not be particularly mad at herself for finding herself lost in the large city, especially when she had the opportunity to be alone. She approached the front desk, greeted by the ever-pleasant as far manager of suites, “Well, if it isn’t our esteemed guest. Are you ready to retire for the night?”

Nala gave a small nod of confirmation, upon which the tall clerk handed over the key for the young woman’s use. She walked to the stairway and as she slowly made her way to the 2nd floor, she felt a sudden dizziness overcome her. Quickly, she gripped the railing tightly for balance until the spell went away. Nala remained in position for a moment, staring at the ground for a few moments until a somewhat familiar voice snapped her back to reality.

“It appears that even our hero isn’t above the ailments of the half men,” commented the voice of Emet Selch. 

“And I see you enjoy referring to me as if I’m another entity to all those around me,” Nala shot back, turning her attention to the ancient being. “Why is that?”

Emet-Selch shook his head in exasperation, “Don’t pretend to be so naïve. Even as your Mother’s champion, there are tasks and feats you should not have been able to accomplish, but that makes you even more interesting to observe hero.” A faint smirk appeared on his lips upon noticing the subtle, but very present shift in expression upon the Viera’s face. It was painfully obvious to the Ascian that she knew of her extraordinary capabilities and it concerned her greatly. “No reason to make such a face. You should be proud of your achievements, no matter how great or small. Not to mention your containment of the excess light is truly remarkable. I daresay, you have exceeded my expectations as is. It makes me wonder how radiant you will become once you’ve slain all the Wardens.”

Nala’s eyes widened in shock, “You can see it as well? The light I’ve absorbed so far?”

“Why of course,” he stated in confirmation, his smirk ever present. “For rather…obvious reasons, I am able to see the light brimming from every fiber of your being. However, your companions are incapable of bearing such an ability. They know not of your plight; your burden. ‘Tis truly a pity. Unless…you inform them, but who knows how they will respond once they learn the truth. They may begin to see you as an enemy…a monster waiting to be unleashed.”

Nala fervently shook her head and gave a determined gaze at the man, “That’s where you’re wrong. We’ve gone through too much together for a simple…ailment to change their opinion of me. Even when I make snarky jests, they laugh it off.”

“Are you quite so sure about that?” the Ascian questioned as he began to walk towards the top of the stairs. “I’ve witnessed it for myself. If there is a means to save themselves, there is no tactic in which mankind will not employ. Even you for example…you may be Hydaelyn’s Champion, but you are still a killer. So in the small chance you allow that light to corrupt you, then your so called ‘friends’ will have no problem ending your suffering and find a new hero.”

“I tire of these lies and mind games,” she snapped quietly. 

“Mind games you say?” Emet-Selch questioned with a shake of his head. “I merely speak the truth. Remember, we Ascians have lived a thousand thousand of your lifetimes. I have born witness to betrayals among friends and cast aside like filthy garbage. Even those who claimed to be of the dearest of friends and companions have lied and kept secrets from one another before fully betraying them. In fact, I believe that tall Elezen is keeping secrets from you as well…as he’s done once before…if I recall correctly”

The woman looked downwards towards the floor. Why did she continue to listen to him; continue to have this conversation? Was it because she knew he was right? Because he knew the cold hard truth she has tried to ignore on many occasions? Despite the fact she was known as a hero, she had indeed killed people whether it was for the greater good of the world. And as she thought over from before, she would not be surprised if Urianger continued to withhold secrets from the others.

The Ascian lowered his gaze and grinned silently. How he enjoyed planting the seeds of doubts in an individual’s heart. The resulting anguish and torment brought about quite a bit of entertainment for him. He had always found himself bored these days so watching the hero slowly descend into madness would be time well spent. Should she fail to meet his expectations with the containment of light, she would be that much easier to sway to let it consume her. If she succeeded however, he would use his same methods to employ her service to his cause. “I take it from that sad expression of yours you full understand my point. You may call those people your friends, but all of that can change in a single moment. Just watch hero. As you continue to slay the sin eaters and Lightwardens, watch how your friends view you. When you tire of their treachery, do not hesitate to accept my offer.” The Viera continued to remain silent, which notified the man she no longer wanted to proceed with the conversation. “As I have my own business to attend to, I shall leave you to your own devices hero. We will be seeing one another soon.”

Once again, the man disappeared into a dark portal of his own making, leaving Nala standing there in silence, lost in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s it for this latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you’re seeing that things are taking a slightly different turn from the story. I don’t want to have a complete rehash of what happens in the MSQ. That’s what we have the game for and the cutscene viewer. I’ll try to get an update schedule in order but with work, that is hard at times. Anyway, hope to see you guys next time.


	3. Party Soon Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is our hero supposed to think straight when the Ascian Emet-Selch pops up at any given chance to strongarm into the group with the Scions?

Nala’s eyes fluttered opened as the sun’s light dimly beamed through the windows of her current chambers, signaling that a new day had already begun. She had not expected to sleep for such a long period of time; an hour or two at the most. Perhaps the recent events had caught up to her more than she had originally thought.

The Viera raised from her position and gave a large stretch for her stiff muscles along with a might yawn from her lips. Sometimes she had to admit, it really did pay to get her well deserved rest, even when she refused it initially. The adventures over time had started to wear down on her body and mind. Not only had she felt the effects, but they were physically present to her comrades, hence the reason behind their ushering her away many a time. In the end, she could only thank them for their kindness and thoughtfulness towards her safety. In all honesty, it was only fair as everything she had gone through was for them. The least they could do was offer her a time of reprieve to regain her bearings. In her current predicament, as the host for the Lightwardens’ corrupted aether, the Exarch ensured she was even well fed on top of it.

She stood to her feet and slowly approached the window. With a soft nudge of her hand, the window opened, revealing the ever lively Crystarium underneath the bright sun beaming in the sky above. It made the Viera happy to see people worry free and living for a new day now that their night had been returned to them. No one could steal their happiness away from them. Their fears had been laid to rest with the relinquishment of light upon their land, but she still had to ensure the remaining regions of Norvrandt could enjoy the feeling of pure ecstasy by defeating the last of the Lightwardens but also Lord Vauthry.

With all the obstacles in her path, it made her wonder how wrong things will go before it got better in the end.

_ “Remember, we Ascians have lived a thousand thousand of your lifetimes. I have borne witness to betrayals among friends and cast aside like filthy garbage. Even those who claimed to be of the dearest of friends and companions have lied and kept secrets from one another before fully betraying them.” _

Her eyes grew wide as the words of Emet-Selch during the latest conversation rang heavily in her mind. Would things truly come to that point? She shook her head in an attempt to erase the horrid thought from her mind. No, she was foolish to think the Scions would ever betray her...despite how she felt about them at times. They’d blindly look to her to solve all their troubles as well as the world’s. At this point, the Scions held her on a pedestal so high, she could hardly see the ground in her mind.

In the end though, while she never outwardly expressed it or have any reason to do it with her manner of nature, for once in their life, it would be nice if they asked  _ her  _ how she felt and they played the roles as  _ her  _ therapists in many of these situations, but no matter. She’d continue to rely on herself for those matters; she always had. 

Whatever the case may be, the man was only trying to cloud her judgement. Even Ardbert, the remaining Warrior of Light of this shard, admitted he and the others were fools for trusting the ancient beings who lived to cause chaos and strife. She hoped she did not fall into the trap of believing his words; despite the slight truth held to them.

The Viera closed her window and gathered her items before departing her room for the day. She knew it would be yet another long day or perhaps week depending on what the Exarch had planned for them for their next course of action. She smiled as she watched some of the citizens enter and/or exit their chambers as they pleased, preparing to start a brand new day. She gave a little wave to the manager of suites who returned with his own and kept in her task of assisting the people with their requests. In silence, she strode towards the Dossal Gates, observing as the people of Crystarium kept in their daily routines. Plenty of them waved to the esteemed guest of the Exarch (and their savior).

She arrived at the Dossal Gates where the Crystal Tower stood proudly over the large city. She still could not help but wonder how the mysterious tower was able to have a place on both the Source and First shard. Yet another one of the many secrets of the Exarch. He had earned her trust, at least for the most part, so why could he not trust her yet? Were his secrets that dangerous for the ears of others? She hoped that one day he’d finally open up to her; so she can help him out more in his time of need. As she approached the door, the guard delivered a respectful bow, “Good morning. Are you here to attend to business with the Exarch?”

“Yes, I am,” Nala responded with a nod. Upon giving her response, he opened the doors to the tower, allowing the woman to enter. She walked through the halls, carefully gazing upon the crystalline structure in awe. This building reminded her so much of the very same one she explored on her own world. She stopped at the second set of doors where she heard muffled voices from the other side. She opened the doors to see her friends gathered around in a half circle, who each turned around at her presence.

“Ah there you are,” Alisaie stated in an expectant tone. “You’re just in time to say hello to our…guest.”

Nala raised her eyebrow and slightly looked past her friends to see the man, the Ascian, known as Emet-Selch once more. Her expression remained stoic, almost completely unfazed by his presence yet again and watched as he turned around, though he only seemed to give off an air of annoyance at the cemented gazes of the woman’s companions.

Emet-Selch gave a sigh and shook his head, “Please. Did I not explicitly tell you that we would be meeting again soon? Lest you forget, I made you a promise. I have no intention of meddling in your mission. I come only to observe.” His eyes shifted to the mysterious Exarch with a noticeable grin before returning it to his audience, “Your Exarch friend in particular has piqued my curiosity. Summoning you all like that. Most Impressive.”

Thancred glowered at the man with an untrustworthy gaze, “You honestly expect us to believe you’ve come only to observe? Or that you might deign to lift a finger to aid our cause if called upon? Even if there were there a sliver of truth in your words, I would never accept your help. Not in my darkest hour—not after all the suffering your kind has wrought.”

Nala understood the man’s hatred towards Emet-Selch and his kind. His body was taken over by Lahabrea who committed various atrocities with his face while the real man was locked away in the dark recesses of his mind. The event, alongside the many others due to his and the remainder of their kind left them all weary of the presence of any of those who stood before them.

Emet-Selch gave a light shrug and shake of his head once more, but he bore a light smile as he did, “So petty. I meant what I said and said what I meant. Wage your war against the sin eaters. Put each and every Lightwarden to the sword. Prove yourselves heroes brave and true, and I will be glad to embrace you as allies.” 

His eyes became focused solely on the Viera as if talking directly to her alone. “Allies worthy of bearing the burden of the truth. Surely such a partnership would be preferable to yet another round of fisticuffs?” The Ascian was met by a flood of silence from his audience, even from the woman he spoke to in private, but he knew her reasons she remained quiet. He smiled. Oh, how he would ruin such great camaraderie amongst one another in due time. Just as quickly his smile appeared it faded, “And thus did the olive branch wither and die. Pity. Well—let no man say I did not try, futile as it was. Though I suspect you will seek me out when you’ve grown tired of making the same mistakes. Difficult decisions lie ahead of you. Decisions best made with the benefit of knowledge to which only the eternal are privy.” 

A moment of silence passed and when no one spoke, he turned away from the group, in preparation for his exit, “For now, I shall resume my shadowy vigil. Whatever you choose to do, make sure it’s worth watching, would you.”

Emet-Selch proceeded to slowly walk away and disappeared through his dark portal to who knows where. With the Ascian out of their meeting, Alisaie was the first to speak, “What was that all about?”

Thancred was having none of Emet-Selch’s trickery. He remained steely just as he was when the man was present, “A vain attempt to make us doubt our chosen course, most like. As if we’d believe a word that passed his lips.” He turned around looked to the Warrior of Light, now wanting a second opinion about the situation, “Unless…you think there are some truth to his words.”

_ Truth to his words?  _ That was the last thing she wanted to be questioned regarding the Ascian’s words. Just last night, he was trying to manipulate her; make her question her judgement towards her friends. The fact the conversation still lingered in her mind made her that much more uneasy around them. But why did she suddenly feel so uneasy around the people she had called friends; practically family for so long? Had that Ascian gotten to her more than she had originally thought?

“Nala, are you there?” Alisaie questioned with a slight poke. The shorter woman had noticed the Viera’s near vacant but troubled expression. She raised a finger to her chin, now worried for her dear friend.

The Warrior of Light blinked after a moment and looked to Thancred, “I apologize; I guess I was thinking about it too hard. I’d say there’s a small kernel of truth in his words somewhere. However until we can discern more about his motives then I’d take it with a grain of salt.”

“If he simply meant to lead us astray,” Alphinaud stated with an inquisitive tone. “He could have done so without revealing himself. At least, not in the manner he did. It goes without saying that an alliance with the Ascians is out of the question. But since we have no way of knowing where they might be hiding, it seems only logical to press on with our mission—even if our enemy seems content for it to succeed.”

“Then let us discuss the Lightwardens,” Exarch stated as he approached the group.

* * *

Nala gave herself a small shake of her head as she exited the Crystal Tower once more. She, Urianger, Minfilia, and Thancred were tasked by the Exarch to find Y’shtola in the Rak’Tika Greatwood and hopefully the Lightwarden. By the way the Exarch spoke, the Miqo’te chose to isolate herself from the man and she had full right of it. Y’shtola was someone who preferred her friends and herself to be straightforward/honest with others. The only secrets that should surround the conjurer are the mysteries of the world.

As a way for the Exarch to find his way into her good graces, he tasked the group to find a tablet from days past in a church outside of Fort Jobb. Apparently, it contained information that would indeed be found by the cultured woman. Knowing her, she’d pick up on the ruse straight away as it was no mere coincidence the Exarch knew exactly where to check for a hidden tablet. If the place had been in ruins for so long, how would he know of its preservation? 

Although, all the Red Mage wanted to do was find the Miqo’te and kill the Lightwarden; not stop for another side excursion. She actually wanted no part in manipulating the conjurer into the Exarch’s plans. However, due to her presence on the shard, Y’shtola might find more reason to willingly join the others in the Crystarium; whether she truly liked it or not.

Once they recruit Y’shtola to the cause, then it would be an easy hunt for the Lightwarden. During her stay in the woods, no doubt she would have some form of information its current whereabouts and a means of entering it’s domain. Although, in the small chance she hadn’t found a lead, then help would be provided.

While on one hand, Nala did not like the thought of it and possibly consuming her but on the other, she was intrigued on the outcome.  _ “What would actually happen? Was there a chance I’d actually turn in the end? Become a Lightwarden? If not, then how much…..power can I gain from keeping it contained within me? I’d be able to end that gods’ awful war with the Garleans ...and finally take a break.”  _

She closed her eyes for a moment, reopening them a moment later and lifted her focus to the sky above,  _ “Call me selfish, but that’s all I want. I love what I do, but a break every once in a while doesn’t hurt. If I expressed it though, turn out to be more trouble than what it’s worth. It’s better if I just continue to act with the same bored and stoic expressions.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter bites the dust. I'm really enjoying writing the story so far and I hope you guys are as well. There are some kinks to work out as I'm still used to writing in this fandom rather than just playing it. Anyway, please continue to support as it gives me the inspiration to keep posting. Until next time! 
> 
> ~Mystic Milli


	4. Necessary Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she prepares to make her way to Fort Jobb on route to the Rak'tika Greatwood, Nala has another conversation with Emet-Selch, who both seem very keen on the idea of working together. Changes begin to occur due to the Light's slow corruption. What will be the end of it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. I have another chapter for you all to enjoy. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all do as well. Please continue with the support as it is all very appreciated. I know the chapters are pretty short, but they will get progressively longer in due time. So without further ado, here is chapter 4 of Hero's Descent.

Nala gave a small smile as she patted her Chocobo’s head. The feathered creature had always been by her side through thick and thin since given to her by the breeders in the Shroud. Even though he was meant to be her initial means of transportation across the land, he had become so much more than that. He was her comrade in arms. When a foe dared to cross their path during their travels, he would fight by her side. Seeing the bond Seto shared with Ardbert before his demise made her cherish the bird so much more. Even after one hundred years, the Amaro continued to fondly think of hours former matter.

So before leaving the Crystarium yet again, she had to ensure he was in the best condition to carry her around. In doing so, she had allowed the others to go ahead of her.

It wasn't because she did not enjoy the company of the Scions Urianger and Thancred; it was since some of the changes she noticed among them during their time on the First made the experience somewhat... unbearable. Urianger's knack for secrecy had been heightened, for what reason, she did not know, but it continued to bother her to no end. She would ask him a simple question in her downtime, and he would quickly evade it using his roundabout way of speaking. On the other hand, Thancred had seemed to be more of downright pessimist about everything. Even his sarcasm was laced with more anger than anything else. Then there was the way he treated this world's Minfilia. He's so wrapped up into the past that he cannot truly accept the fact this girl is her own person and not the one they knew before her departure.

"I cannot seem to wrap my head around how they managed to change like this over time…" she muttered in a fit of annoyance. "They had always been a bit troublesome but now I'm beginning to think if my rescue mission was even worth it."

Her faithful Chocobo tilted his head to the side, as if trying to comprehend her words. He nudged his head against her own as if his own way of cheering her up. The action caused her to release a small laugh. Despite the softness of his feathers, they tickled her to no end upon her bare skin, "Don't worry, Pepper, I'm fine, but our guest won't be if he continues to eavesdrop in plain sight."

"Always on guard aren't you hero?" the all too familiar voice responded from behind. The former emperor's soft soled footsteps slowly approached her and came to a stop when he was by her side. The man stood with his ever-present slouch and a bored expression on his features.

"With everything that I've experienced, I have to be," she responded in a matter of fact tone, her smile slowly fading. "When I let it down, that's when my enemy attacks. I learned that a long time ago." Nala paused for a moment and gave a side eye to the Ascian. "Besides, you seem to appear more often when I’m alone so I did half expect your appearance. What do I owe this pleasure yet again? To play more mind games on me. Better yet, have you come to find amusement from me?"

"Still on about that are you?" he gave with a shake of his head. "I only speak the truth. If you choose not to believe my words, far be it from me to convince you otherwise. Just know that I will be quite entertained when you realize it too late."

"As I thought ...amusement," she replied with a groan. “I still do not understand why you find fascination with me ...a “hero” who hides behind the words of her comrades.” She focused her gaze to the ground, her temper glaring as she tried to fight her inner self from admitting this out loud to her very enemy no less, but she could not keep denying what lied before her very eyes. "Someone that simply nods in agreement to almost every single thing for it all to blow up right in front of me. It... infuriates me that you know exactly how I feel when we’ve only met a short while ago…like you know me better than I know myself."

The architect continued to observe her with a thoughtful look upon his features. He could see the woman’s red soul burning with emotion. She was obviously conflicted, upset, and bothered by the world around her. She was unsatisfied with her own actions and those who spoke for her when they truly knew not of her feelings. Such a gentle soul twisted and corrupted by the broken creatures of the sundered star. In his grand scheme, he would alleviate those ill-gotten emotions should all go according to plan.

Emet-Selch placed a hand on his hip and another on her shoulder. She did not flinch at the touch, lost in her own little world, “Nay hero...I’ve known you far longer than you believe. Your endeavors reached my ears in Garlemald and I used the opportunity to observe you. I have borne witness to your greatest triumphs and the worst of your…emotional downfalls. ‘Twas plain for me to see you were only following the masses; ignoring your true emotions.”

Nala folded her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow, “While I am not surprised that my adventures made their way to Garlemald, but by that statement alone, I can’t discern if you’re just simply a bored man or a stalker, though I suppose the former judging by your general demeanor. Besides…as an emperor, how did you even find the time to even escape the eyes of the people? If I do recall correctly…the few things I did hear of you...you were rather an impressive age before your ‘death’. So, I’m sure you had plenty of attendants waiting at your beck and call.”

Yet another dismissive wave she received in response with a sly grin and deviousness in his eyes, “You needn’t worry yourself with that. Just know I have kept a close watch on you and I truly understand the suffering you’ve gone through.”

Despite his amused demeanor, the change in the Ascian’s tone of voice did not go past her. The Warrior of Light turned her back and took a few steps away from both him and her feathered companion. She closed her eyes for a moment, unable to speak her words of doubt towards the man. “I don’t know if suffering...is the word you’re looking for…”

“Is that so?” he responded, genuinely curious of her thoughts. “Do tell.”

“I’ve fought...shed tears, lost and spilled blood... only because I enjoyed the thrill of adventure,” she began, reaching for her rapier. “While I strived to prevent the world from falling into chaos; protecting the innocent from the schemes of your kind and many others, I only did it out of pure selfishness. While I truly felt the need to keep the people safe and enjoyed seeing them at peace, with or without the words of Hydaelyn, I hardly felt the connection but to a select few. That’s why...” She raised her hands slightly and merely stared at them as she continued to talk. "At the end of it all...after we had our conversation last night...I realized something. I think very little of what others think of me. I know full well that I'm a killer; blast the Scions know it too. In fact, we all are. However, there’s so much blood on my hands especially from every single person or creature that I’ve slain for the “greater good” since the start of my adventure. If you ask me...there is no such thing as good or evil. What we do in order to achieve our goals, what we think is best for everyone...are all simply means to an end.”

A wave of indescribable emotions washed over the Viera, her eyes widening and a white aura of sorts slowly forming around her figure, though she remained unaware of the fact. Slowly, the sclera of her eyes drained of its white color only to be replaced by black, allowing for her red irises to be enhanced by the dark color. When she turned to face the Ascian once more, it came as a surprise, but he kept it well-hidden, “I know that I'm an abnormality, even with my blessing. Sometimes, I feel like this is more of a curse. Although… At the end of it all, I enjoy it. I enjoy the feeling of… conquering my foes. Hells, I have a fondness for them than my own allies because it’s almost as if we understand one another. Makes it all the more satisfying when we battle.”

Her expression saddened once more as the mysterious glow faded away from her being, “That’s why...for some odd reason, I feel that your proposition is rather...enticing. As infuriating as your unwanted comments are and your theatrics, I understand where you're coming from. What is the point of constant fighting when we know not each other’s true objectives? I truly desire to know the reason behind your immortal life’s purpose. The Scions may not be so keen to the idea, but I am. So my point being…” Nala re-approached the former emperor, a hand extended towards him, “I wish to accept your offer. Let us be allies whether temporary or long-term.”

Emet-Selch released a high-pitched chuckle. He tilted his head back and raised his left hand to his face; his fingers just barely touching his skin so the hero could still see the amusement in his golden eyes, “Hahaha. Finally, you begin to see reason. I truly did not expect you to make your decision so swiftly.” There, he had her right in his grasp, but there was work yet to be done in the mending of her broken existence.

“Better to accept your proposal now than butting heads during our entire stay,” she stated in a nonchalant manner. “And besides...being around you is...somewhat comforting.”

“And what of your friends, dear hero?” he inquired, reaching his hand out with a firm grasp in hers. “Will they not be upset by your decision to side with an Ascian?”

“What I do in my spare time is none of their concern…” she responded, staring him straight into his eyes. “And Elidibus…? I’m sure he’ll be displeased of your decision as well.”

His smirk remained ever present on his lips, “Unlike your kind, we Ascians do not require the same camaraderie. If our objective is achieved, the methods applied matter little to one another. We are generally left to our own devices.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Nala stated as she thought about his response. She released her grasp on his hand now that their secret alliance had been consented. “The Scions operate more or less on the same grounds, but on the manner of good conscious and all. If one of their own is in trouble, they waste no time for a rescue effort. Speaking of the Scions, I think it’s time to make our way to these ruins in the town ahead before they send out a search party for me. Do you care to join me?” She tapped on the red feathered bird, turning his attention towards his owner. “Pepper here can carry up to two passengers.”

At the mention of his name and acknowledgement from his faithful owner, he flapped his wings and jumped in his spot happily, “Kweh! Kweh!”

Emet-Selch’s looks of disgust reached a new level as he stepped backwards at the mere audacity of her question, “Do you really expect me to ride such a filthy creature? You have some nerve.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Nala responded with a light chuckle. Upon realization of what she had done, Nala paused for a moment, _“Did I just laugh at him? Wait...why does this feel so...familiar?”_ She shook her head and merely climbed onto her companion and looked back at her newfound ally who recovered from his state of disgust. “You can join us at Fort Jobb or the Rak’Tika Greatwood, do what you will. However, I should mention for you to be careful of any unwanted remarks around Thancred or else you’ll be on the other end of his sarcastic quips. Being taken over by an Ascian doesn’t leave a great impression.”

He raised a finger as the lightbulb went off in the former emperor’s head, recalling the memory of meeting his late comrade on an occasion. “Ah yes, one of Lahabrea’s many puppets. I thought he looked familiar. I guess that explains his murderous intent ever since I deigned my presence. Very well, I shall try to be on my best behavior, hero.”

He moved his right arm in front of his figure and gave a bow towards the woman, who merely shook her head in exasperation, but gave a smile nonetheless, “That’s all I ask for…and thank you…for listening. I just needed to get that off my chest.”

Before Emet-Selch could give a retort, Nala signaled for the Chocobo to begin their short trek to the fort ahead and rushed off into the distance. He watched with a longing smile as the two disappeared from his view. So long had he desired to be in the company of the woman who bared _her _soul and now, the chance had risen, though he still had to tread on thin ice to do so for her sake. In addition, he truly hoped the woman regained enough of her former self to control and contain the light of all five wardens before being corrupted and transformed into the Prime Lightwarden herself. Should that be that outcome, she would be lost to him yet again; a fate he least desired, but a necessary sacrifice if it all boiled down to it. “No matter the route, we will reclaim this star as our own....together.”

He took a few steps before his dark portal materialized and he stepped through, planning to meet the Scions and their hero at the next destination.


	5. A Clearer View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change is noticed, a vision of the past seen, and a performance occurs.

Chapter 5

A Clearer View

“Just a little bit more Pepper, we’re almost there,” Nala announced as she saw the visage of Fort Jobb come into view. With the proper amount of training and care, her long-time companion was able to journey across the land in short amounts of time. As the fort was only a simple jot away from the Crystarium, it took the two no time to travel from one place to the other, after the conversation with Emet-Selch of course.

The Warrior of Light/Darkness did not regret her decision for allying herself with the immortal being and so far, she had little reason to. She felt comfortable around him and during her momentary lapse of emotional control, he did not judge her. He merely listened to her words until everything came off her chest. Surely a foolish reason to trust him, but her heart felt it the right thing to do. In due time, she would use some opportunity to discover why she felt this way towards him, but now, it was best to leave things as they were and let it run the course.

As the town came closer into her sight, so did a familiar silhouette of light straight ahead. She pulled the reins on her Chocobo, signaling him to stop in his tracks, in which he did. Nala stared at the Hyur with a curious gaze as his gaze showed disapproval and his arms folded over his chest. “First Emet-Selch and now you. I’ll never be able to join the others at this rate.”

“I do not mean to keep you long, but I couldn’t help and watch your conversation with Emet-Selch,” he announced curtly.

“And now you’re here to voice your displeasure about my actions with him…” Nala finished with a shake of her head. She knew her shard's counterpart would object to the idea considering his situation. “Look before you say anything, I know better than to blindly trust an Ascian, but it’s something  ** _I _ ** need to do. I’m not exactly keen on staining my hands with more blood at the moment on someone who…I feel a connection with and understands my ordeals when my friends do not. ”

“He’s only saying those words to manipulate you as his kind have done to us,” he chided angrily. He did not want to see the same fate fall on the hero of the Source as it did to him and his dear friends. 

She dropped her face from his view where her hair became a shield. A light fury donning her features, "Manipulation? I think not when he only comforted when I expressed the truth of how I felt. It's only my fault for denying my heart for so long and simply burying it all. It's not really healthy, is it Ardbert?" 

She lifted her head slightly, just enough for the spirit to take notice of the change in her eyes. Ardbert unfolded his arms and took a step backwards, surprise evident on his features, "What in the bloody hell happened to your eyes?" 

Nala lifted her head fully, an eyebrow raised in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

“So you don’t know?” he questioned incredulously. He looked around for a moment and his eyes landed on a small pond not too far away from them, where he raised a pointed finger, “It’s better if you go take a look for yourself.”

The Viera climbed off Pepper and slowly walked to the nearby pond out of curiosity. As she approached the small body of water, her feet stopped and took the opportunity to kneel. Nala leaned forward to stare into her reflection and what she got back, nearly surprised her, but she dared to lower her face ever closer to the water’s surface for a clearer view. She moved her right hand to her cheek and watched as the reflection complete the same action to ensure what she saw was truly real.

Her eyes no longer appeared normal as all of the milky white color was no longer there, replaced by a dark shade of black. “ _ It’s the same as...Phronesis. I'm beginning to turn already, but I feel no different." _

"Do you know how long they were like this?" she asked her counterpart when she heard him approach.

He shrugged his shoulders in response, "Hell if I know. Certainly weren't like that when we talked before."

"Interesting," she mumbled to herself. " _ Then the change happened this morning, but why did no one speak a word? Were they trying to spare my feelings?" _ She stood to get feet and gave a simple shake of her head. 

"Well, any idea on how you're going to deal with that?" the Hume warrior questioned, folding his arms once more. "No doubt your friends will cause a fuss."

“I’m expecting it to happen,” she replied as she walked away. “I’ll have something to tell them.”

“Wait, before you go,” the warrior called. The Viera stopped and turned to the man who bore a sorrowful gaze, “Just don’t do anything reckless that will cause the destruction of your world as we did. The last thing we all need are for those damn Ascians to have their way.”

With her alliance with Emet-Selch, she felt that she already had, “Don’t worry, I won’t. Now if you don’t mind, I should really join the others so we can get this over with and thank you for your concern. I welcome it. You’re one of the few who does show it.”

Nala walked towards Pepper and jumped on his back once more. At her command, he dashed off to the fort to meet her friends.

After two delays, she had finally arrived where Urianger, Minfilia, and Thancred waited for her at the entrance. She could already see the expectant gazes upon their features; possibly relief that she had finally arrived. 

The Viera pulled back the chocobo’s reins and jumped to the ground, a hand on her hip, not at all worried about her condition.

"Good of you to finally join us," Thancred started in a teasing manner. His eyes met hers and unlike the woman's counterpart, he made little reaction to her change, "We nearly thought to come looking for you ourselves."

“Sorry about my late arrival,” she apologized with a defeated sigh. She scanned each of her comrades for own purpose. Minfilia posed a small, uncertain yet scared frown upon her features, meanwhile Thancred continued to peg a hardened front, but the concern was there.. On the other hand, Urianger’s facial expression showed absolutely nothing, as if he was expecting it. There was her answer: they were clueless. “It’s quite hard to get someplace with various obstacles in the way. So, have I missed anything?”

“Not really,” Thancred answered. He gave a small grin as he pointed to the Warrior of Light, “We were actually waiting on you to grace us with your presence before moving forward. If you don’t mind my asking, I don’t suppose that your...ahem...eyes were one of your obstacles in meeting us.”

Nala closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them for the group to fully see for themselves, She felt it odd by her tastes, but thought it best to embrace it for the time being. It was all due to the fact that her body was the container for warden light, “Yes. A little birdy pointed it out to me on my way here. It’s probably a mere side effect from my transference to this shard, as late as it is. As long as it doesn’t hinder me in our efforts, then you needn’t worry yourselves over it, believe me, I’m not.”

“Well, if you say so…” the girl responded timidly. She looked up at the tall Viera with a determined gaze, “B-But if it begins to bother you, I don’t mind helping you. I want to be of any assistance that I can.”

Nala smiled inwardly. Thancred’s young charge was dedicated to the cause and concerned for her well-being, if no one else was. “I appreciate that very much. Thank you Minfilia. The moment I feel unwell, I shall let you know. Now as I’m sure Urianger is eager to present his history lesson, let’s let him speak.”

“T’would be a pleasure Nala,” the Elezen male responded with a slow nod. “At the height of Lakeland's prosperity, these sites served not as man's final bastion, but as a testament to his ingenuity and architectural prowess. The Church of the First Light was responsible for many such marvels, building majestic chapels in every corner of the realm. Alas, the Flood with its inexorable tides would drown nigh every one, and did all but put an end to the religion as a whole. For the creatures which then did rise from that fulgent deluge were seen as agents of divine punishment, sent to devour sin and sinner both─whence came the name of “sin eater.” The people were lost, seemingly forsaken by their god. Yet where there is light, there hath ever been shade, and 'twas in the dark they sought solace. The most devout of these worshipers of shadow did then migrate to the Rak'tika Greatwood. But that is a tale for another time. For now, let us find what remaineth of the chapel here.”

With that, Urianger, Minfilia, and Thancred walked away to begin their search for the entrance to the church. Nala used the opportunity to release a sigh from her lips. She looked to Pepper, who merely observed his surroundings in general curiosity. “They accepted my ailment all too easily Pepper. Minfilia I can understand. She is young and does not know me in length like Urianger and Thancred. To constantly be left wondering…” The adventurer felt her body riveting with anger as she glared darkly into the direction the others had gone. Another flare of white aura expunged from her body, “Truly selfish individuals. They care for no one but themselves, but no matter, I see them for what they are. When I end these two wars, they will not be able to find me. I will be their dog no longer.”

Suddenly, an overwhelming pain erupted in her head and gripped the sides out of habit. She felt her mind being pulled away from the present to wherever the Echo wished her to go. 

_ When Nala opened her mind’s eye, she found herself in an entirely new surrounding. The buildings around her were beautifully constructed, towering over the city below. The lights dimly glimmered from the buildings and the stars from above gave it an even more breath-taking view. Never had she seen such architecturally crafted genius in all of her adventures. _

_ Down below, the streets were filled with people dressed in the same manner: hooded, black robes and faces covered by simple masks, but stood taller than any normal person she had ever seen. They chatted with one another about different topics and what could be seen as debates. From what she could discern, the citizens were content with the monotony of their civilization, but who could blame them. There appeared to be little worry of strife borne of conflict and warfare. She felt a pang inside her chest that made her yearn for such a life, after her days of adventuring would be over.  _ ** _This _ ** _ is what she wanted to be the end goal to be, but that was merely wishful thinking. _

_ The scene switched to two much smaller individuals, but still wore the same simple attire nonetheless. The only distinguishable difference between the two were the locks of hair falling from the sides of their hoods. The figure’s hair on the left was styled in two plaits colored in red while the other’s white locks hung freely. Before them was a small, red aetherical creature that reminded Nala of a carbuncle, but the only difference, it only had 2 tails and shorter ears. _

“ _ Isn’t he just the most adorable little creation you’ve ever seen?” the pig tailed figure, a woman, responded in a gleeful voice. “I simply can’t wait to show it to everyone tomorrow during our studies. Hopefully, it’s a lot better experience than the...last night.” _

_ “I suppose it is rather....an interesting little creature,” the white-haired individual responded as he folded his arms. “But, you shouldn’t hold past mishaps to the present day. You can only grow from it.” _

_ “Easy for you to say…you’re a natural prodigy. It’s no wonder nearly everyone our age looks to you for advice or work with you, but yet and still...you continue to partner yourself with someone like me, when you can be or have  _ ** _anything _ ** _ you want.” _

_ “Nay, there is no happiness or enjoyment constantly worrying about the needs of others. Even with our boundless lifespans, nothing can wear a soul out more than the constant burden of stress.” _

_ “So very well-spoken and I guess you’re right.” _

_ “Besides, where will I find the entertainment I desire if you did not blunder every now and again.”  _

_ “Take that back!”  _

_ The red haired individual began to chase after her friend, who laughed in glee at the poor attempts to catch him.  _

The memory ended, sending the Warrior of Light’s consciousness back to the present. While the pain had subsided into nothing, the sudden rush made her dizzy and lost her balance, falling backwards. She expected to hit the ground, but instead, the Viera felt her body fall into waiting hands. Nala opened her eyes to meet a pair of golden orbs staring back at her own and a smug grin on his features.

“Falling asleep on the job hero?” Emet-Selch questioned, a tinge of worry hidden behind his supposed amused features. “That’s not how one should carry themselves.”

“If only it were….that simple,” she responded quietly as her cheeks reddened. The Ascian helped Nala to her feet, his amused grin still ever present. She kept her gaze away from him, unsure if her blush was from embarrassment or something else entirely, which was something new she felt towards her sworn enemy. “As painful as it was, I saw a memory with the Echo.” Her eyes drifted to the sky as a faint smile adorned her lips; thinking fondly of the beautiful scenery she had the opportunity to witness. “I saw this wonderfully built city; one I doubt any of our worlds are capable of creating. Never have I seen buildings crafted so tall with lights brimming from each room and the stars only added to the admiring spectacle. And the people, they were dressed in simple robes; not a soul in an outlandish attire, but they were content.” 

Emet-Selch became visually surprised by her words. He knew that description well and the sheer amount of admiration in her voice, there was no mistaking the exact location she saw in her memory. He never felt so truly elated in such a long time. Perhaps there was an actual chance for her after all. 

Nala turned around to finally meet his gaze once more and found herself in a state of shock as well. She had never seen the man bearing such a hopeful or happy expression during the short time, “Are you alright? Emet-Selch?”

The Ascian merely gave a nod of approval as he reigned in his emotions once more. , “Yes, I’m quite alright dear hero. In fact, I should be asking  _ you  _ that question. Your screams rattled so much I could hear you from the shadows, thus I came to your immediate rescue. Is that something new with your _ gift _ ?”

“Perhaps and I guess that’s why my throat feels so hoarse among other things,” she replied thoughtfully. Suddenly, Nala felt her body move on it’s own and moved directly in front of the Ascian. In one swift action, she wrapped her arms around his chest and pushed her body into his; into a hug.

The Ascian would be lying if he said if he wasn’t surprised by the action and even more so as she remained latched to his body; her face nearly buried into his chest. He was fortunate that the Viera kept her ears back or else they would be right in his face. Although he found the sensation particularly odd, he welcomed it but simply left his arms to the sides.

“Do not ask me why I chose to do this,” Nala spoke softly. She’d never admit it to the Scions or anyone verbally, but being so close to the man made her feel comfortable, more than she should be considering his objective. “A mere act of impulse really. I guess it’s my way of saying...Thank you...for being there for me. You did not have to but still came anyway. I find it truly laughable that you constantly show interest in someone like me, but I suppose I appreciate it.”

He could not show any sign of affection; not yet at least. It was plainly obvious that her trust in him was slowly coming to life, but again, there was more work to be done. “ _ My dear hero...Nala...in time, you will realize why I show my interest. I will repair the cracks made to your soul and your reliance on those...broken things shall wane as more memories surface forth. I will say the only benefit as Hydaelyn’s dog is your power of the Echo. It will prove most useful as it most assuredly has already.” _

_ “ _ Now if you don’t mind releasing me hero?” His devious smirk returned at the Viera remained firmly into his chest. “Lest you wish those Scions to find us in such a manner. They’ll think you’ve lost your mind.’

“I may have already,” she replied with a grin. “With  ** _everything _ ** I’ve done to keep my world safe,  _ all  _ the people I saved only for it to be  ** _added _ ** on with being pulled to this shard...I can feel myself drifting further into darkness, contrary to the fact I’m becoming a shining become for sin eaters. I minding little of my actions past and present, as long as it gets the job done. I’ve even made dealings with an Ascian…” She paused for a moment and looked up to meet his somber golden eyes. In that instant, that familiar feeling returned to her yet again. How though? “She needed to find that answer. “...With you. Morally, it’s downright atrocious considering your kinds’ nature, but as I’ve said before, there’s no such thing as good or evil. That’s why I hope our  _ objectives _ can align.”

“NALA!” came the voice of Thancred.

Instinctively, Nala released her grasp on Emet-Selch and turned to see her friends running in her direction, from the ruins of the church. 

“Well, it appears your friends have finally decided to answer your cries of pain,” Emet-Selch replied, the amusement ever present in his voice. “I think this is where I take my leave.”

“No...don’t, you might find yourself...entertained,” the Viera suggested as her friends closed in and came to a halt.

“A-Are you alright?” Minfillia stated between gasping breaths. “We could hear your screams. Did something attack you?”

Thancred immediately reached for his gunblade and drew the weapon as he glared cold, hard daggers at the unphased Ascian,”If she was, then I have a pretty good bet as to what or should I say,  _ who  _ it was.” 

Urianger stretched his arm to his side, before the Hyur man, before he could attack, “Mayhaps there is more to this tale deigned by his closeness to thy friend as she appears unharmed.”

The ancient being smirked inwardly as he watched the Hyur release his hold on his weapon. Oh how he would enjoy this. He walked from behind the Warrior of Light, towards the three, with his arms raised slightly past his shoulders, “Truly, it is amazing to see how much you care for our dear hero to come to her aid...or so you imply. Any  _ true  _ comrade would come rushing in at the sound of her pained screams as I have rather than twiddle thumbs prior to. In fact, we were able to have light discussion before you conveniently made your presence known. You call yourselves saviors and heroes, but can’t even protect your dear hero.” 

“Do  _ not  _ speak as if you know us, Ascian,” Thancred all but growled. “Nala is our precious friend and we would forsake all our lives to keep her safe.”

“Oh do you now? Because I beg to think otherwise,” Emet-Selch retorted plainly. His gaze returned to the Viera. She appeared to be interested by his words and waited quietly as he continued with his performance. "She is an important piece of your puzzle and one that should be well taken care of. If not and should she fall for any given amount of time, you all would be lost without her and I  _ know how much  _ you value her or rather her  ** _abilities._ ** If she weren’t around, exactly what methods could be utilized to continue in your foolish task of slaying Lightwardens and ultimately saving this broken world?” ** **

Minfillia looked away sadly, Urianger merely watched in steely silence, and Thancred appeared as if he was ready to shoot the Ascian dead if the act was possible. He had some nerve criticizing them of  _ anything _ when the immortal souls was the source of the majority of their troubles. Hydaelyn would not need to call forth Nala or any other people blessed with the Echo if they did not terrorize countless civilizations with the singular agenda of causing calamities. 

However, he found it odd when during this whole time, Nala barely spoke a single word as to her most peculiar situation. His cool yellow eyes slowly trailed over to her and observed her quietly. Her eyes remained focused solely on the former emperor, her arms folded over her chest, and while subtle, an upwards curve on her lips. Why would she be smiling at any of the Ascian’s words? Did she find entertainment at their predicament? Why? 

“Alright, I think that is enough,” Nala spoke for the first time. She strode between the two parties with her arms still folded over her chest. “We’re wasting daylight and I wish to find this tablet so we can get to Y’shtola as soon as possible. Besides, I think Thancred is ready to burst a blood vessel...if not more.”

Emet-Selch shrugged his shoulders and gave a shake of his head, “I do not apologize for speaking the truth. It would do you wise to heed my words or else something tragic may befall her.”

“Your counsel hath been noted and aid to thy friend is valued,” Urianger responded with a respectful bow. Outwardly, he appeared calm, but his true emotions were far from. The guilt of lying to not only the Scions, but the very woman who harbored the immense light of 2 and soon going on 3 Lightwardens, weighed heavily on his heart. However, if it meant that only one life would be lost over countless others to avoid the Rejoining, he’d ensure this plan would come into fruition. He hoped forgiveness could be found in their hearts once this was over. 

Once again, he walked away, followed by Minfilia, who remained quiet and Thancred as he shot a dirty look at the Ascian.

The former emperor covered his mouth as he released a light chuckle into his hand. He looked to Nala, “My, never did I expect a champion of Hydaelyn to display such dark humor. The look on your friends’ faces was well worth the entertainment.”

“I thought hearing the truth from someone else might do them justice,” she replied as she stared into the distance. “As it did me, but they’re far more stubborn fools than I am. They shall awaken to the truth in time, but when it’s too late. Now we have a tablet to find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments that you all have given so far. It makes me real happy. Tomorrow is my birthday, so I wanted to have this done by then so here we are. With moving into a new house and my crazy work schedule, it made it hard to get any writing finished lately. I don't really have much to say this time around except that I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll be back soon with the next exciting chapter. 
> 
> Also, if you any of you are interested in being around other FFXIV writers, players, readers, etc. and receive immediate updates about our stories come drop on by and check it out: https://discord.gg/MGv9Qt5. Couldn't get the hyperlink to work right x.x


	6. The Rak'Tika Greatwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in the Rak'Tika Greatwood, Nala and her band mean to search for Y'shtola, but of course, she has an unfortunate knack for alarming the natives, whether it is intentional or not.

Nala and Pepper trailed behind the group as they ventured into the Rak’Tika Greatwood and observed her surroundings. The trees stood proud and tall, reminding her so much of the Gridanian forests and those of her homeland on the Source. It stirred something deep inside of her; the urge to simply jump into the trees and travel using the long branches. Maybe she would do just that. She even noticed the bit of humidity in the air and it signaled to her there was even moisture in the air; from where, she was unsure, but it was enough to send her hair into a light frizz. Despite the pros and cons of the situation so far, she was at least happy they finally arrived.

Once they began searching the underground ruins of the Church of First Light, finding the tablet they sought was a simple task; far too simple if anyone asked her. As she had originally thought, the book appeared to be planted in its location as everything else that remained of the original building had been all but burned to pieces. The Exarch’s attempt at manipulation, if it could be called that, was almost laughable at best. While his intentions for the future were pure, his methods required improvement. She only hoped the Miqo’te would go along with the secretive man’s plan. 

Before venturing into the woods, Urianger was kind enough to inform them she went in her master’s name due to the beliefs of the Night’s Blessed. In any case, she had to ensure she addressed the conjurer properly upon seeing her as to not offend the people in any way. Of course, that could be easier said than done in most cases. Sometimes her mere appearance was enough to cause disruption to a civilization due to her associations or mere hearsay. Hopefully, that would not be the case this time around.

The group came to a sudden halt at the sight of Urianger stopping in his tracks as he led them to their destination, “We have arrived. Vast though these woods may be, they are, by large, uninhabitable. Not so the swamps of Citia, however, whose sparse foliage permitted man a foothold.”

The sound of soft footsteps caught Nala’s attention. She tilted her head just enough to see Emet-Selch walk from behind, his body slouched forward and arms hanging on his side, to the front of the group where he came to a stop. He raised his arms in the arm, his focus solely on what was ahead of him, “No lands must remain beyond our grasp. Go forth. Conquer. Rule.” The former emperor dropped his arms back to his sides and his gaze to the ground. “Forgive me. A sudden pang of nostalgia for those halcyon days.” He paused yet again, and small grin appeared on his lips, raising a single arm, “Exploring virgin territories, subjugating primitive people. All for the glory of Garlemald.”

“If you’ve brought your ivory standard, I’ll be happy to tell you where to stick it,” Thancred quipped from behind. 

All forms of amusement vanished from the former emperor’s visage and he rolled his eyes in response. He turned around and met the gazes of the mostly displeased audience, “Can we not simply take a moment to enjoy the view together? Or would you rather I spied on you from the shadows?” A light smile returned to his face, “Much more of this, and I may very well begin to regret my show of good faith.”

Thancred folded his arms over his chest and shook his head, merely tired at this point of the Ascian. His young charge, however, gave him a small, pleading look, “If...if you really want to stay, then help us fight.”  
The gunbreaker dropped his arms and stared incredulously at the young girl, his mouth agape at her suggestion. Had she gone mad? Emet-Selch shrugged his shoulders, “Mmmm...no. I think not. I am an observer--nothing more.” He looked to the skies, to the light that weakened him so greatly, “Even shielded by the shadows of these boughs, I feel the Light’s presence most keenly. To accompany you is taxing enough. To fight is out of the question.”

“I will suffer your company if I must, but not your commentary,” Thancred responded. That was as much of an approval the Ascian would get out of the man, but it was still something.

Emet-Selch gave a small bow in return. He smirked inwardly as he watched all but Nala begin walking anew towards what could be a small town ahead. His attention turned to the Viera who merely shook her head, “If you have something to say hero, then by all means speak.”

“Unlike you, I’m not over fond of my voice,” she replied, her frown soon curving upwards. “Although, I do wish to say that is about as much acceptance you’ll get out of Thancred.” She grew quiet for a moment and brushed a single strand of hair that fell into her view. “I am quite surprised he consented so soon, but I guess with me present...he’s to bear with you. Then again, you have been very pushy over the matter.”

“What can I say? I do not take kindly to ‘no’ as an answer,” he responded with a smirk. 

“Yes, that much is obvious...” she deadpanned as she proceeded to walk away, signaling for him to follow. “Along with your fascination with the theater. Depending on your timing, it makes dealing with you bearable…far more than the other Ascians. Which pegs this question…” Nala tilted her head to the side ever so slightly and placed a single finger on her chin, “Why did you choose this form on the First?”

His eyes widened somewhat at the question, but he quickly recovered, “Well, well, what a curious question. Mortal flesh is but the vessel into which we Ascians pour the elixir of our souls, molding it as fits the occasion. Or not, if we so choose. Be it for a year or a millennium, I prefer to retain the same form until my duty is done. So, after arriving here in the First, I fashioned some hapless body into the man you see before you.”

“I feel there’s more to that last little statement of yours,” the adventurer interrupted, somewhat unconvinced. “But I shall believe you for now.”

“You have always been an insightful one,” he muttered under his breath. “Though as your friend can attest, there are those of us who forgo such alterations. He was ever the rash one, Lahabrea. Jumping from vessel to vessel. Never heeding the toll it took on him.”

“I can only imagine how much energy it requires to completely take over a person’s body,” Nala responded as they came to approach the ravaged town. “I guess that was one of the main reasons Thordan was able to end him.”

“That and his idiocy,” Emet-Selch grumbled angrily. “That crowning act of idiocy is the reason Elidibus sought my return and interrupted my hard-earned rest.”

“I apologize for bringing up a touchy subject,” she responded plainly. “Was your rest that important to you?”

“Of course,” he answered in a similar manner. “Sleeping is such a wonderful way to pass the time if I do say so myself. When I awaken, I can bear witness to the fruits of my labor and prepare for the impending Rejoining.”

“I guess being alive for over a millennia can get pretty boring after a while,” she said as she came to a halt. “It’s no wonder you’re a rather dramatic person and try to find amusement from us lowly mortal souls. I honestly don’t know what I’d do with myself if I lived for as long as you Ascians. How many people I would be forced to kill in the name of ‘good’. It makes me all the more curious to learn about you. How you take all of this in stride...”

“I will admit, it is no easy task,“ his features growing somber. His perpetual smirk faded; golden eyes focusing on some distant location. The Ascian’s shoulders slumped even more, a feat she didn’t think was possible, “Counting the days until the next Rejoining. Waiting for the world to return as it once was. Watching as our loved ones restored to their former glory. The burden becomes a great one to bear if left unattended.”

Nala’s eyes fell to the ground as she found herself drawing a faint realization. From his manner of speaking and saddened facial expression, there was a layer of grief behind the mask of eccentricity. His end goal was something he held close to his heart and for the reasons listed, he sounded like a mortal rather than a being of pure, utter chaos. In this short instant, she now questioned everything she had come to know about the Ascians and why hearing his short exposition saddened her more than it should have.

“Did something I say trouble you hero?” he inquired, noticing the Viera’s pained look. 

“No, I’m quite alright,” she answered with a forced grin. “I guess I’m...never mind.” He didn’t need to know those thoughts just yet; not until she had more answers. “Come on, we’re this close to my friend, we better not keep her waiting any longer.”

Without another word, Nala hurriedly proceeded towards her comrades who waited ahead. As she walked, she couldn’t help but feel eyes bearing into her. She looked up and met the gaze of another set of yellow orbs with disapproval written all over him. Coming to another stop by the trio, she tilted her head to the side in curiosity, “Something the matter Thancred?”

“Actually, there is,” he replied frankly. “I don’t mean to come off as rude, but I have noticed a comfortability between you and that Ascian. If I did not know any better, I’d say you consented to his proposal long before any of us have.”

“Yes, and what of it,” Nala admitted outright. Her ears perked as she heard the man in question approach from behind, “He was ever the pesky little fly in his endeavor to join us so with my patience wearing thin, he gained my permission. There are things in which he knows that I desire to gain more knowledge of. Is that wrong?”

Thancred shook his head and gave a cold hard stare to the Ascian among their group, “No, but you do remember what happened the last time one of us got too close to one of them.”

“Thancred has told me of what the Ascians have done before,” Minfilia piped in quiet tone. “If he’s not willing to help, then is it really wise to let him stay with us.”

Emet-Selch did not know if he wanted to laugh or simply contort his face into pure disgust. In the end, he matched the fierce stare of the gunbreaker, “Do not lump me in the same ilk as that fool Lahabrea. As entertaining the thought, I have nothing to gain from making one of you a vessel. It would be a waste of time and energy of both mine and yours. So do not think for even a moment, that my painstakingly laid plans are of the same comparison of his desperate schemes; which I remind you have landed him where he is now. And for good measure, do not speak of me as if I am not present.”

The Warrior of Light groaned to herself. While their interactions always short, she already hated how the former rouge and emperor always seemed to antagonize one another. They were far worse than an old married couple and she had witnessed quite a few during her travels. She was not sure how much more she could take of this. She hoped the two could find a small bit of common ground before they outright tried to kill one another.

“Now! Surround them!” yelled a new, unfamiliar voice. Suddenly, the group found themselves surrounded by at least a dozen individuals from the rooftops, trees, or on the ground itself, each with bows or rods in hand. They were all dressed in the same black garbs, even the large Ronso of the First, running straight for them. He came to a halt in front the group, who now raised their arms over their heads in sign of peace and surrender. For a moment, he remained silent, observing the five, “These sin eaters─they are not like the others!”

“Sin eaters? We look nothing of the sort…” Nala thought to herself. “So why would they think….? Of course…So I take it these are the Night’s Blessed.”

“There's a reason for that. Lower your weapons, please,” Thancred pleaded to the natives of the forest. “We mean you no harm.”

“How is it they can speak!?” an Elezen male questioned in shock. While the fear and surprise were evident in his features, his bow remained perched, ready to strike.

“It's a sin eater trick! They mean to kill us all!” The woman next to him warned. She would not be fooled.

The Viera sighed inwardly. Somehow, her mere presence always sparked the fury of the people, even when she had done nothing to spark fear just yet, “Please. We have come in peace.”

“Oh, for the love of…” the former emperor mumbled inwardly. I had hoped that by accompanying you lot that we might come to understand one another, but all I have come to see is that you have a knack for inflaming the natives. You've committed the cardinal sin of boring me. And so, I retire to the shade.” He gave a devious smirk as he looked to the Warrior of Light, “Good luck.” With that, a swirl of dark aether surrounded his form and he vanished; not a trace left to be seen.

“There! Did you see that one disappear!?” another native yelled in shock. 

“Of course he runs off,” she said with a roll of her eyes. A smirk appeared a moment after, “Does he ever change?”

“I think I preferred Lahabrea,” the Scion gunbreaker admitted in defeat.

“Enough. Runar, report,” announced the voice of a new arrival. The travelers looked up to see Y’shtola, now dressed in all black, fanciful robes and a mage’s rod attached to her person, approaching them. 

“Well, this is new,” Nala remarked quietly. She could only assume having joined the revelers of night, she too deigned to follow her teacher’s footsteps in more than just name. 

“Master Matoya!” Runar, the Hrothgar, called. “We apprehended them as you ordered, but...are you certain these are sin eaters?”

“The intense light of the aether I saw was unmistakable,” the Miqo’te responded with an imposing gaze. “If not sin eaters, then what?”

“'Tis passing queer that Y'shtola should mistake us for the enemy, is it not?” Urianger said quietly to their band. “Mayhap it hath been too long since last she beheld the radiance of thine aether…: He looked to his dear friend; his calm features never once fading. “Master Matoya. Hath time truly made strangers of us?”

“Nay. I recognize you, Urianger, Thancred,” she responded, looking to each respectively. Much like Thancred, her disability followed her through the rift. She could only faintly see their forms and their aethereal make-up, but not much more. Her eyes finally landed on the form of the latter’s young charge, “And this is Minfilia of the First, of whom you spoke before.”

“Just so. And knowing as thou must that we come in peace, might I prevail upon thee to have thy comrades lower their arms?” the Elezen Archon requested. 

“First explain this other presence in your company. The one I know not,” she ordered, her eyes lowering at the form of the adventurer. Due to her handicap, all she saw was the intense light brimming from her very core. It alarmed her the moment they neared the settlements, even from malms away. “There is but one manner of creature in this world whose aether is suffused with such an abundance of light.”

In all honesty, Urianger expected such an outcome. Y’shtola’s unnatural sense of aether was far ahead due to her time in the Lifestream. “Mine apologies, Master Matoya, but thou art mistaken Before thee standeth our dearest comrade. The truest hero among us. Though she is but recently arrived here in the First, not one but two Lightwardens have already perished by her most puissant hand.”

“It... It cannot be!” Y’shtola spoke in shock, the realization hitting her. She gleamed for a closer look into the woman’s aether and beneath the shining beacon, she saw the woman for what she really was.

Nala grinned, “It’s been too long Master Matoya...clearly.”

“Master Matoya?” Runar called curiously.

Y’shtola gave a contemplative tap of her finger on her chin and after a moment of silence, she gave a slight smile, “Lower your weapons.” The Night’s Blessed did exactly that and slowly began to disperse. When it was safe, she continued, “Forgive us this hostile welcome. Come, I would give you a proper introduction to Rak'tika and its people.”

With that said, she and the Blessed walked off into the distance. Urianger, Thancred, and Minfilia followed afterwards, talking amongst one another about her imposing figure and the like. Nala simply remained behind once more.

“I almost hate to admit it, but you were right,” her gaze becoming unfocused as she looked to the distance. “Were it not for Urianger and the way he paints pictures with his words...Y’shtola meant to have me killed. Granted her handicap...but...still…”

Emet-Selch leaned against one of the tattered buildings from behind, observing the Viera closely, “Remember, I speak nothing but the truth so that we may reach our common ground.” He removed himself from his position and trudged to her side. “What do you mean to do now?”

Nala lowered her head onto the Ascian’s shoulder, finding comfort in his presence once more, “What else…? Bide my time until the moment is right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here except thanks to everyone who continue to support the story and I'll be back soon with the next chapter. When the group reaches the Qitana Ravel, let's say, someone is not going to be happy and things may get a little spicy. 
> 
> Also, will Emet-Selch and Thancred ever get along? Tune in next time on Dragon Ba-...Oh wait wrong franchise?
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> Mystic Milli


	7. Dark Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise, faint memories restored, and a trip to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happen in this chapter so be sure to read to the end. Thanks again for the continued support; I'll try to update as often as I can. Some may come faster than others; all depends on the inspiration. Don't be shy; be sure to drop a comment below to tell me your thoughts :D

N ala sat by the fire, quietly waiting as Runar finished his preparations for the day's meal. She couldn't help but to enjoy the serenity Slitterbough and it's people brought to her soul. It was a great feeling. During her stay so far, she and Minfilia had even found themselves helping the people with their daily tasks and chores. Despite the increasingly hostile welcome a few days prior, it was their way of repayment for allowing them to stay among their humble people.

What made the trip of greater heights of enjoyability was the fact she had limited interactions with the two male Scions. While she was heated with the Miqo'te initially, she understood her point of view of the situation. Y'shtola contained little knowledge of the previous events and with her ability to sense the aether of those around her, she reacted out of self-defense for herself and the Night’s Blessed that had become her family among the shard. It was only natural. 

Everyone feared an attack from the sin eaters due to destruction caused by their presence and being turned into one. She and Minfilia were the only two among this world who could withstand the nature of being turned... immediately at least. It was because of Hydaelyn's Blessing and in Minfilia's case, being the reincarnation of the Oracle, that they could, but who knows how much longer that would keep her safe. Her eyes had already begun to change and with her last vision triggered by the Echo, it caused her tremendous pain. With these rapid developments in a short period of time, she knew not about how much longer she would last. The scary part about it: she loved every minute of it.

Was this why Emet-Selch continued at his subtle games of manipulation? To see the world in his viewpoint? To get her to betray her friends and the citizens she had sworn to protect? Did he wish to see her truly descend into madness? Well, he was doing a great job of it and with her emotions on edge, she was only pushing herself towards it. The Scions made it no better either. Her condition, weariness, and overall demeanor mattered little to them. At this point, they saw her as the one sole person capable of solving their problems while they idly watched from the sides. In some cases, it was not entirely their fault. They were pushed to the sides by the stronger foe; forced and/or content on her finishing them off. She was foolish to push those thoughts to the back of her head prior to the Ascian’s arrival because now, she never felt as free as she did before; though she was still confined to a cage of sorts. In a matter of time, everything would be over.

No longer would genocidal maniacs walk among the world. The methods employed to accomplish their goals, the people used by manipulation and those betrayed until their end came, and the resulting casualties of innocent bystanders. It infuriated her to no end seeing others suffer at the expense of an individual’s goals, but as an adventurer, it gave her a reason to keep up the fight. It gave her reason to live. However, it proved to her in either case of the Scions and the common man, that they were too weak and feeble to be of any use in battle and sometimes, it made her question why Hydaelyn was content with her  _ children _ remain in such a manner. It was all ridiculous and made her all the more adamant about asking the Ascian the questions she so desired.

“Strange,” she heard Runar mumble, snapping her back to reality. She looked up to the Ronso with a blank stare, “The others on patrol should have returned by now. Our food will be overcooked if we wait any longer.” The Blessed leader seemed bothered by his people’s late arrival, but they were capable of handling themselves should trouble arise. They knew when to escape, especially if a sin eater sighting was to occur again. “We will just have to start without them. Would you call Master Matoya and the others?”

Nala gave little smile followed by a nod of approval before standing to her feet. She proceeded to walk towards the door leading to the Miqo’te’s quarters and as she prepared to knock, the sound of Y’Shtola’s chastising tone of voice reached her ears, “I tire of these games, Urianger. Why do you pretend you cannot see it?!” 

The Viera dropped her arm to the side, but it remained settled in a fist as she continued to listen. “The blessing may spare her the fate of becoming a Lightwarden. But you cannot be blind to the nascent corruption! She is not as she was in the Source.” Nala blinked. Was that concern in her voice? “Though I have no proof, I fear that the light which poured forth from the Wardens was not negated at all. I fear it was absorbed--that she has been suffused with their light.”

“ _ Of course she knows the right of it,”  _ the Warrior of Light thought with a sad smile. ” _ There was never a doubt in my mind that she’d think otherwise. She’s far too wise to be easily duped…” _

“Though I have given thought to this possibility, I dare not speak until more is known,” Urianger finally spoke. 

“By the time you deign to enlighten us, it may very well be too late,” Y’shtola continued. “...if it is not already. Urianger--I know full well, after all these years, that you have only the best of intentions. But that does not make it any easier to put my faith in a man so infatuated with secrecy. I have had my suspicions ever since the Exarch bade you speak that day, but now I must ask. The Eighth Umbral Calamity and all that followed; everything you claimed to have seen--did you?”   
  


The adventurer tightened her fists. She exerted all her willpower to prevent herself from barging into the room and demand answers from the Elezen. It was painfully clear he knew more than he let on and despite the pressing of his long time comrade, he continued to remain silent. This steeled her suspicions that he and the Exarch were indeed working together in this matter of preventing the next calamity and her absorption of primordial light to a greater extent known to all. In the chance their plot failed, then everything would be all for naught and they would be out of a hero as she would be their new villain, ready to bring about the end of this shard.

“Help! Someone help us!!” shouted a panicked voice. Everyone in the settlement turned their attention towards the Elf archer as he came to a halt, gasping for air. “The Eulmorans have come for us. We are under attack!”

Nala joined Thancred and Minifilia by their side, staring darkly towards the entrance, “Just like the hounds they are, once they’ve picked up our scent, it’s no shaking them off.” She looked to the young Hume female. Anytime they were followed by General Ran’jit, the fear seemed to take a small hold of her. The fear of being taken away to that prison in Eulmore. He claimed it was for her own safety and protection, but that was all a bunch of pompous drivel. Vauthry wanted her detained to prevent her from slaying the Sin Eaters in this broken world so he could have his way. “Don’t ever worry about being taken back to that horrid place. Ran’jit, Vauthry, or any of those pigs aren’t allowed to dictate what you want to do with  _ your  _ life. It is your decision alone to find what makes you happy.”

The girl gave a smile in response as she looked at the towering Viera, “Thank you. For everything. I see why everyone admires you so. Your resolve is amazing and you know what to say to keep hope alive.”

“ _ If only you knew,”  _ she thought bitterly. 

It did not take long for Y’shtola and Urianger to leave the privacy of the quarters to check the commotion for themselves. The former conjurer stopped by her friends, “Please remain hidden. Runar and I will see to this situation. From what I can gather from your previous exploits, Eulmore has not taken kindly to your achievements.”

Without another word, the two headed for the entrance while the remaining Scions quietly edged to a hiding spot, out of sight to witness the developments. As they exited the settlement, the two were met by several Eulmoran generals, Children of the Everlasting Dark, and finally, a fallen Night’s Blessed clutching his body in pain. 

Y’shtola gave the older man a cold, hard stare as he prepared to speak, “You speak for the Night’s Blessed?”

“I do,” she answered shortly. She scanned over her fallen comrade for a quick moment. While extremely concealed, the sadness for the poor Elf was there. He did not deserve such a punishment for simply running into their forces. “I presume this is  _ your  _ doing.” Her eyes returned to the man once more, “If you have come to parley, I must insist that you first return him to us.”

“You are in no position to make demands,” he responded gruffly. The nerve of this miscreant. “By Lord Vauthry’s decree, Rak’tika now falls under the governance of Eulmore. You will henceforth answer to us.”

“Is that so…?” the Miqo’te questioned in a cold defiance. “And the Children of the Everlasting Dark have acquiesced to this madness?”

Nala’s ears stood tall as she listened to the conversation unfold, “Too many times have the Night’s Blessed shunned Eulmore’s overtures of friendship. The risk that you harbor hostile intentions has grown too great to ignore. Therefore his lordship has claimed dominion over this forest, and bestowed executive authority upon the Children of the Everlasting Dark.”

Her eyes grew dark at the decree, “That  ** _fat_ ** ... ** _pompous_ ** …” She stood from her crouched position, garnering the attention of the others. Her body shook with rage as it became enveloped with the same glow as before, an alarming sight for them to behold. 

“Nala! We need you to calm down,” Thancred ordered as he pushed his charge into the Elezen. He had no choice but to back away as the aura consuming her was abnormally warm; almost burning really. “What is going on with you?”

His words fell on deaf ears, “Vauthry wishes for this world to fall into peril; to see everyone ultimately die. His servants and thralls, like Ran’jit and  _ anyone  _ in service to Eulmore or residing in that city, are content with how things are. They care little that with every second more of this world’s population is falling to the sin eaters. Are these the kind of people I swore to protect?”

“Nala, I beseech thee, do not act on impulse” Urianger yelled his desperate plea. He was surprised to say the least. Had the light already taken claim to her?

Her lips curved into a dark scowl and her eyes narrowed to slits, using only her peripheral vision to gaze at the Elezen, “As long as this man lives; as long as  ** _any_ ** of these Eulmoran dogs remain alive, they will continue to follow us wherever we may go and killing anyone that gets in their way. It is better to end them sooner rather than later...before more innocents come to harm.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Thancred questioned in confusion. “Should we even allow you to act now, do you realize what kind of trouble that would spell for not only the Night’s Blessed, but the people of the Crystarium as well?”

The Viera gripped onto the hilt of her rapier as her scowl twisted into a dark grin, “I didn’t think I needed your permission to do anything. If I remember correctly, you need  **me ** to carry out most of the dirty work and I do not mind fulfilling that part of my duty. So if you don’t mind...”

Before she could make a move, a loud snap rang in her ears and suddenly she felt her body forcefully pulled away. Thancred, Minfilia, and Urianger could only stare in shock by not only her disappearance, but also her most peculiar behavior.

“T-Thancred?” Minfilia called hesitantly. “What happened?”

He shook his head, “I cannot say for certain, but once she returns, we can use that opportunity to question her ourselves.”

* * *

Seconds later, the adventurer found herself in a totally new environment. She looked around frantically, only to see darkness surrounding her. While her thoughts raced, a million questions forming inside her mind, the glow dispersed. She was confused as to why she was in this abyss against her will and as the Champion of Light, why did it feel so comforting but also suffocating? Why did it feel as if it were to consume her very soul? She wanted nothing more than to return to Slitterbough but at the same time, she wished to stay and drift in this endless realm, weightless and unburdened by the troubles of man for a short moment.

Nala soon closed her eyes; now welcoming the sweet embrace as her nerves fully settled. She could not discern if her body was falling downwards or merely staying in it’s single position; it mattered not. At this moment, she only wanted to focus on the serenity of this locale. 

“You certainly are more trouble than worth,” rang the familiar voice of Emet-Selch. “Yet another moment you’ve interrupted my slumber. I don’t know if your little performance was entertaining or disappointing.”

“So this is your doing,” she answered, never opening her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

The Ascian descended to her side, observing her peaceful face. If only she knew how much his heart ached, yearned to be by her side in such fashion after all this time, “You should be dear hero. I am quite full of them.”

“I suppose so…” she mumbled quietly. The Viera adventurer remained silent for a moment until she finally opened her eyes, to meet the longing gaze of the man. “I guess I should ask...why? Aren’t you supposed to be an observer?”

“Yes, but I deemed your impending actions required a bit of...derailment,” he said with a thin smirk. “Can’t have everyone’s beloved hero acting on her mere baser instincts. Has the light already corrupted your mind?”

“No...I merely allowed my emotions get the better of me,” Nala replied with an apologetic smile. She hated that he witnessed that monstrous part of herself; ready to slay her target at a moment’s notice without a second thought. However, why did she find it bothersome of what he thought of her? He was her enemy...but one who had been more or less by her side since his arrival. “Though I suppose...the light only fueled them. I simply couldn’t help myself. Every last one of them...deserves what comes to them; be it by my own hands or another’s. It’s laughable that Hydaelyn condones this...the  _ weakness _ of our kind.”

“Yes, your  _ Mother  _ is quite the card,” he seethed in a quiet rage. “Man is  _ pitiful, weak _ . That is why she chooses a single champion capable of ushering her will...her  _ justice.  _ A champion who sees the  _ beauty _ in man’s  **flawed** existence.” The Ascian abhorred the Mothercrystal for that reason. She always snagged the one closest to his heart to walk in Her light in each lifetime, solely to protect the inferior, broken beings. 

In each case, this soul, the one he held dear, nay loved, began with a joy for life; only to be stretched apart by the whims of common folk and her heart shattered constantly by the greedy souls of the new star. It pained him to see the cycle continued, that while different, many parts of her remained the same as he remembered. The sound of her voice, thirst for the unknown, and love for her fellow man, it practically drove him crazy. With each death and Rejoining, a piece of her former self returned, “Despite what  _ you  _ deign to think...to act; never to know the truth behind your very existence. The reason why she chose  _ you. _ ”

“The truth?” she asked cautiously. She raised her body with ease and stood upright. She moved herself closer and with a firm grasp, wrapped her arms around his neck. Her red orbs met his golden, and behind the exterior, they could each see the years of pain, regret, and outright burden. “Does the truth about me explain why with every day that passes...my heart cries at the condition of this world? Or why I’ve grown discontent with Her and the path she set me upon. Why, ever since my Echo granted me that vision, there is a greater sense of nostalgia when I’m around you?”

Emet-Selch had grown still at her embrace for moments, until she finally ceased her inquiries and returned her embrace, pulling her closer. His beloved was becoming ever so bold around him. It made him want to erupt with laughter because it required so much, but so little to fall into her good graces. His presence around her, finally caused her memories to return. His plans and the strength of Hydaelyn before the several Rejoinings kept the two apart in her previous reincarnations, but now as Her strength waned, he had the chance to get close enough. “Always the insightful one; always full of questions.”

“I suppose they can get pretty annoying,” she answered with a light chuckle. She always had a knack for pestering others with her questions, even as a young child. She always felt there was something missing in her knowledge. To find a being who minded little of her constant inquiries; one who she found solace in their warm embrace gave her bliss. “But you enjoy them don’t you? You want me to know everything. Then why don’t you answer me? Instead of all these riddles.”

“All in due time,” he answered with a coy smirk. The Ascian found it exhausting having to recount the same tale multiple times; despite the fact he wanted to give her everything she wished. It was better to bide his time. When her false comrades were joined around her that was when he would reveal the truth so desperately wanting about their star and dear Mother. 

“Of course…” she mumbled, but not at all displeased by his answer. Her eyes trailed to his lips and the urge, no instinct occuring to her, made her heart flutter. “At least answer me this…” 

As if under a spell, she pushed her own against his. While it came to him as a surprise, he did not deny it; nay he welcomed it.  With a fierce hold, he cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, gently, possessive in his touch. His fingers twined in her hair, desperate to explore. He reached for the band which kept her hair tied upwards and in one swift motion, removed it, allowing it to flow freely behind her. For the love of Zodiark, why did he wait so long? The taste of her lips was far more than he bargained for, and he drew her closer with a raspy groan.

Nala reciprocated the urgency and her body fully melded to his with an answering groan. Her tongue explored his mouth, tasting the wine he had drunk when in the midst of the shadows. His lips were warm and welcoming. She tried to focus, berate herself for lusting over her enemy in such a fashion, but all attempts fell through as she hungered for more. What would the Scions think? Hydaelyn? No, their thoughts and opinions meant little to her now. She was already to far gone at this point. They'd have no choice but to accept any decision or path she chose to follow.

Visions of the two children began to flash rapidly through her mind, filling her with a new sense of self as if a missing piece had returned to her. With each new memory, she pulled him closer, the kisses becoming impassioned like a pair of long lost lovers had finally been reunited. After so long, unable to handle anymore, Nala pulled away from the Ascian, her breathing ragged as she stared deeply into his eyes once again. “A long time ago...we were important to one another...weren’t we?”

“Little else mattered as long as we were together,” he answered, removing a sliver of hair from the beauty of her face. “I take that as a sign...that you have remembered?”

A single tear ran down the side of Nala’s face, “Not entirely, but the Echo has granted me moments of our time in each other’s company.” She slid her hands to the sleeves of his coat and pinched them with only two fingers. “What happened? Why were we separated?” 

“Such talk is better left for next time,” he said grimly. “I wish not to spoil our mood before sending you back.”

Nala nodded with a slight grin, “I shall take your word, but before I rejoin the others...” She lowered her head into his chest and pulled him in closer so he could not escape. “Allow me to rest here for a moment longer... with you.”


	8. Cards Dealt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala returns to her friends and Y'shtola sees the effects of the Light's corruption on the Viera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back for more. Sorry for taking a few weeks to update. I hit a bit of writer's block during that point but once I got to writing a little bit and not staring at my computer screen for words, I was hit with the inspiration. Anyway, thanks to everyone for their support so far whether it's comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. I appreciate it all. I always like to see people's thoughts about the story so don't be scared to drop a comment. I don't bite; I promise :>. Anyway without further ado, I give you all Chapter 8.

The Warrior of Light reappeared in the entrance to Slitterbough; the exact same position she was spirited away from by Emet-Selch. Her mind and soul both felt calmer due to her experience in that mysterious void of his. Thanks to the resurfacing of old memories, she felt a tiny bit complete. The new emotions she felt towards the Ascian, caused her heart to flutter but also twinge in pain. Questions refused to depart the recesses of her mind about her relationship with him. What broke them apart? Was Hydaelyn’s act of splitting the world into ten and three reflections the cause? Gods, she hated lacking answers, but the delight of seeing him each opportunity and obtaining pieces of knowledge from him outweighed the negativity of the situation.

This euphoria would not last long. After her outburst towards the Scions, no doubt they had questions of their own, but why did they need answers? She was in this condition because of them. In their eyes, she was the Weapon of Light. The display of true emotions forbidden; only allowed to be a beacon of hope they all desired. The manifestation of her own will had long been denied. When the smoke finally settled in this seemingly never-ending war, all that would remain is a husk devoid of a mind and soul.

She took several steps towards the center of the settlement. The sight of the inhabitants worriedly talking amongst one another scarcely surprised the Viera. No doubt, Y’shtola and Runar informed them of the Eulmoran’s ever so kind proposal, or decree rather and by the sounds of their conversations, they were not at all pleased. 

“The Eulmoran’s must not have their way.”

“We all knew sooner or later he would claim our home. Vauthry must be stopped.”

“Surely, the Warrior of Darkness will return the night to us. We must not lose hope.”

"Until the time comes, we will oppose Eulmore. Our faith will not be deterred."

The soft pattering of footsteps on the rocky soil grew silent. The red eyes of the Viera trained onto the Night's Blessed. The hope she inspired among these people was truly heartwarming and admirable. They resolved to handle their problems, knowing if it meant they'd die trying. For their sake, they better pray it would not come to that point.

"Nala!" called the excited voice of Runar. The Ronso charged towards the Warrior of Light only to stop a few inches away from her. He examined her with a relieved smile, "Master Matoya and the others have been worried about you. Where have you disappeared off to?"

“I required a moment to clear my head thanks to Ran’jit's most generous announcement,” she drawled, her voice laced with sarcasm. “I do not take kindly to acts made by that entitled prick.”

The Blessed Leader gazed downwards with a somber expression, “Yes, the Eulmorans have left us in a precarious situation, but we shall not falter. We cannot and will not abandon our faith.”

“I’m happy to know that,” the Viera responded as she began towards Y’shtola’s quarters. “Come, let’s join the others. I’m sure they’re dying to know what happened to me.” She frowned inwardly for a moment, thinking to herself. “Whether it’s any of their business or not.”

Runar have a small shake of his head, "You go on ahead. I must attend to our wounded. The poisons applied by the Children are fast acting and potent. While I am not a healer, I wish to do what I can to ease their pain until an antidote is secured and the return of night is at hand.”

Upon arriving at the door, Nala gave a small knock as an announcement to her presence, “You may enter.” Y’shtola replied from the other side.

The Viera entered. At first glance, she felt the entirety of the Scion’s eyes trained onto her alone. No one spoke. Not a muscle moved. They remained intently focused on their comrade; unable to make of her current mindset. The act left a bad taste in her mouth. She was unnerved by their insistent ogling of her figure. Their stares, refusal to speak, and all-around apprehension in her presence for a mere second confirmed they truly thought her a monster. 

Oh how she wanted to tell them to piss off and be on her way. It would definitely relieve plenty of stress ridding herself of the Scions company. Unfortunately, she had to continue to play nice, if mostly for the citizens of Slitterbough and Ryne. Her ire was not directed towards them. They held no part in the pent up emotions, ready to burst forward along with the light. Just how much longer would she have to endure this torture?

“As much as I appreciate the attention,” she said, folding her arms over her chest. “I must kindly ask you all to stop it...now.”

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just...that we were all c-concerned about you,” Ryne apologized hastily, albeit hesitantly. “You vanished without a word after…” The young girl drew the crystal blew gaze away from the now imposing Viera. During their travels, while Nala had always been kind towards her, witnessing the blood-hungry spirit that raised within the Warrior of Light struck a level of fear in her. With the display of the Viera's madness, she was unsure of what to think. Thancred recalled plenty of mesmerizing tales of bravery, kindness, and frank stoicism adorned by the woman. However, to see a terrifying demeanor scared her to no end. “What I mean to say...or ask rather...are you truly alright?”

“Perfectly fine...now that is,” Nala answered smiling. “Before my unexpected departure, not so much. My time away has granted me a peace of mind.”

“Yes, I have come to understand that you wished to deal with our guests on a rather personal level,” Y’shtola replied with a slight admonishing tone of voice. “From what I have been detailed of your travels thus far, your dealings with Eulmore and Vauthry have been far from peaceful. While I understand your disdain, should you have acted, just know that I would have been cross with you as the lives of these people would have been in far greater danger than they are now.”

"I believe I speak for all of us saying that she knows such quite well," Thancred responded, his gaze planted firmly on the Viera. He shook his head in disappointment, "To think that our friend has changed so much in our time away from home. I truly have reason to believe that Emet-Selch is the cause. Ever since he has deigned his presence, the Warrior of Light has acted on the peculiar side."

She had returned to Rak'tika calm and collected; the anger and resentment buried into the depths of her mind. In a single moment, with his single minded statement, it had all returned. Slowly, she moved her hands to the sides of her head in an attempt to ward away the anger rising within as she felt the light stake its claim once again. Her gaze darkened, "Remember...change… is only natural Thancred, so do not speak on matters you know little of, especially if it involves him."

Oblivious to the Viera's pain, the gunbreaker growled in annoyance, "Do you not hear yourself? That Ascian is manipulating you."

“Is that what you truly believe?” she answered, removing her grip on her head. The dark scowl only worsening in mere seconds as the light surrounding her body. “Do you think so little of me? Are you...that simple minded that anything relating to our Ascian friend and his words have some sort of negative effect on my way of thinking?” The twisted grin returned to her features. Before anyone could retort, she appeared before Thancred. She reached forward, gripping him by the collar of his shirt, raising him into the air. The cries of her friends, fell on deaf ears as she watched him squirm in her grasp. “There is far more to me than you actually realize; a side that you have neglected to focus on due to your own agendas with my abilities. Manipulations were unneeded to make me see the truth that I’ve known far too long into my journey.”

Y’shtola gasped in alarm. Within the Viera, the light swirled around her aether, demanding to take over while the remainder pulsed for release. The corruption was moving far speedier than originally than she expected since first laying eyes on her upon the arrival. However, it frightened her to see that it not only corrupted her body, but her mind as well. During their time together on the Source, she had always been the rational one albeit on the quiet side. It took a degree of time for her to truly express some emotion towards her involvement in her various activities; when events spiraled out of control. To see a rapid degree of change in such a short amount of time frightened the Miqo’te. It was as if a switch inside their friend’s head within a moment’s instant.

Was this why the Viera remained silent? Did she despise being the Champion? No. There was something more to it. There was a deep seeded amount of anguish and torment buried within her; nothing she spoke of to anyone. But why? Why did Nala not speak of nuisances harbored? She was always quick to listen to their plights. Did she not consider them true friends as they her? While her own expressions of friendship had not been on par as many others like Lyse or Alphinaud, she did value the Viera for all that she was.

Then again, their knowledge of just Nala’s background alone was little. She never spoke of it and neither did they pry. Upon their first meeting, it was for introductions and praise for the most recent endeavors. Each subsequent meeting and handlings of Scion business...it was directed towards the threat at hand. 

“H-Have you truly gone mad Nala?” Thancred questioned. In his continued efforts to be released from the Warrior of Light’s grasp, he could only feel the grip tighten on his collar. “Not only did you attempt to endanger the lives of Slitterbough, but you dare to harm a friend, a comrade? What’s gotten into you?”

The dark eyes narrowed into slits, glaring daggers into the eyes of the Archon, “So much and more...not that you should care to know. All I wish for you to understand...I have seen the light. If you cannot accept that, then I shall happily make accommodations.” 

“No!” Minfilia cried, reaching for the Warrior of Light. The young teenager grabbed the free arm of the Viera, shaking her with all her might; desperately trying to get the attention and halt the process of saving the man who saved her some moons ago. “Please! This is not like you! I know it’s not! If there is something bothering you, should you not talk it out rather than attack a friend?”

Hardened red eyes drifted over to the pleading glowing sapphire. Almost instantly, Nala somewhat regretted her actions. Not only once, but twice had she shown the current incarnation of the Oracle the tormented soul that dwells within her for so long. How could she be a positive example to this newer generation when she herself had fallen so far?

She allowed her gaze to soften for a moment before dropping the Archon without a word. Her eyes downcast, she carefully observed Minfilia and placed a hand once more to the top of her head, “I...I’m sorry. Truly, I am. Whatever my feelings are towards...Thancred, Eulmore and the others... does not condone my actions and for that I apologize.”

Minfilia looked into the Viera’s eyes. Within them, she analyzed the sheering pain her inspiration was in, despite how well hidden it remained. Beneath the rough yet calm exterior, the woman was indeed benevolent. There was something within Minfilia; a deep yearning to fix all the pain that wrought her mind and body. It was at this moment, she resolved to help the Champion in more ways than initially expected. 

The Oracle of Light tightened her grip around the Viera’s upper arm, “If something is aching you, please tell me. I wish to assist you in any way possible. I know this is not who you truly are.”

Nala cracked a light smile. Although the current Oracle retained no memories of the Minfilia she once knew, this girl still held a righteous sense of duty to those she could still save; the same purity that allowed her to become the leader of the Scions, the Word of the Mother, and finally the Oracle. “It is my turn to thank you Minfilia. Your words offer me great comfort as mines have you.” Unfortunately, I’m beyond saving. 

Thancred cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two chosen by Her, “While I do not mean to interrupt, but is there not someone else you wish to give apologies towards?”

“That is enough Thancred,” Y’shtola ordered authoritatively with slitted eyes. “Any more out of you and I fear there will be little chance of your rescue.” The former conjurer returned her gaze to the Red Mage disciple, “Now, if you do not mind, I wish to speak to our dear friend in privacy. I shall apprise her of our next objectives regarding Eulmore.”

By the tone of voice, everyone knew it was not a simple request but an order. She would not speak much else until she and the Warrior of Light remained in the quarters...alone. One by one, Thancred, Minfilia, and Urianger exited the room. As the Hyur male walked past the Viera, their eyes met, each staring at one another with a but cold, hard gaze. 

Nala Blossom closed her eyes as she waited for the doors to close behind her with a soft creak. For a moment, the room was in complete silence but was not meant to last long. Y’shtola required answers of the events that transpired now and prior to the unplanned departure. “My dear friend, I worry for your condition. Although I may not agree with Thancred’s way of wording, I shall admit that he was correct in his judgement. You have behaved in a different sort of manner than that of the Source.”

The Warrior of Light covered her mouth to stifle the small chuckle that dared to escape her lips, “Worry? That’s rather funny considering you’ve never cared to before. As long as I was intact from my battles, my status as you all’s weapon has not shifted. The lack of concern for my well-being was so far planted at the back of your brains that you truly believed that as long as I remained standing nothing else mattered.”

“That is not true, and you know it,” Y’shtola barked in response. How could Nala think so little of them? “We made every attempt to ensure your safety prior to and after our many trials. The excess light in which you have taken in is blinding you to the truth. It is corrupting your very mind and soul.”

“Is that why your sight is showing you?” Her Champion responded with a raise of a singular eyebrow. “While I shall admit that I have behaved...no...that’s not the word I’m looking for.” A lightbulb went off over her head and her eyes lit up just as brightly at the realization, “Performed, that’s it. Even though I performed in a different manner than normal, I have not entirely lost my way. My goal to save our world has ever remained the same. The aether I absorbed has merely freed me of all the constraints that bound me.”

So, you know already?” the former conjurer asked. The haunted gaze on her features caused for Nala to stifle yet another chuckle. 

“Of course,” she responded darkly. “Although it is plainly obvious that my ability to see this excessive light pale in comparison to yours, but I would be such a fool not to notice a change. This is my body after all.”

“Then you should realize the apparent damage it has caused you and will continue to do so if you do not reject it’s corruption,” the Archon desperately argued. 

“I will not deny the new gift given to me if it means my goals are accomplished,” she answered balling her hands into fists. “If it makes you feel any better, I do have plans to control it. I’d rather not be hindered entirely with its allure of power and its offers to my baser instincts.”

Y’shtola shook her head in exasperation and fright, “I simply cannot understand why you wish to do this to yourself. Do you truly care not of the implications this will cause not only to Norvrandt but the Source when you succumb to the sheer amount of all Lightwarden’s aether?”

"Your lack of faith in my abilities and where my loyalties lie is disheartening," the champion replied in mock sadness. "It is not uncommon for those foreign to me, but I did think that you of all people to understand my plight. Perhaps I was wrong in my judgement. I should’ve known better to trust a “dear friend” who sought to have me killed the moment of my arrival.” Y’shtola opened her mouth to rebuke the Viera’s statement, only to be stopped by the raise of a hand, “Save your apologies for the masses. The damage is already done, and my trust belongs to only one among the living: Emet-Selch.”

“Both Urianger and Thancred passed mention of this Ascian who seemed all too keen on joining you,” she remarked curiously, but the tinge of suspicion was evident to the Viera. “What exactly is the nature of your relationship with him?”

“Nothing in which concerns you,” the adventurer responded coyly. “However, he is the reason I now feel as if I’m almost whole and have begun to awaken to the truth. If matters continue as they are then...” Nala stopped herself mid-sentence. No need to deal my entire hand. “Never mind. You will see in due time.”

With every moment she spoke, each second Nala stood before her the Scion was at a loss as she continued to witness the excess light aether overtake the Warrior of Light’s own, “What has happened to you?”

Nala remained silent for a moment as she raised an open palmed hand to her vision, “A question I often ask myself, but I shall return the question to you. What do you think happened? Should you discover the answer, then I may consider your apology. So, until the moment arrives what is our next course of action? If there is one thing that hasn’t changed then it’s my sense of duty to those unable to defend themselves…no matter how trivial it may be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun! Dun! Duuuunnnnnnn!


	9. Warriors' Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and Darkness prepares for her excursion in the swamps. She has a heart to heart with the Warrior of the First. Afterwards, they experience a strange occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH! Hi guys. Sorry for the late chapter, but here it is. I want to thank everyone who gave a comment, kudos, and etc. I really appreciate it. My absence has been due to other ideas forming and more stuff will be coming soon...ish. Anyway, if you guys haven't go check out my companion drabble: As the Stars Pass. It's a little something before the start of the story from our favorite Ascian's PoV. Anyway without further ado, Chapter 9.

Nala stared off into the sea of light flooding over the Rak’tika Greatwood in earnest. While the light aether had poisoned her in every way imaginable, she could not help but bask in its glory to the fullest. It brought her nothing but pain and suffering, but also a strange warmth and serenity. Despite the fact these opposing natures battled for supremacy, the feeling was great. Now if only she could grasp a better control over it.

The displays of “affection” towards the Scions and her reactions towards eulmore’s acts of outright tyranny only cemented the fact she had a ways to go; especially with the recent showings in Y’shtola’s quarters. She was disappointing not only herself with her barbaric actions, but also the young Minfillia--who saw her as the truest sense of the word hero. How could she allow herself to lose sight of everything in front of the girl twice? Even if this shard was on the verge of death; of Rejoining with the Source, this girl still had her whole life left to live. 

Due to her predecessor’s legacy, the lack of confidence was evident, so she needed to use this journey to discover her self worth in order to blossom into the woman she desired to be… matter how much Thancred tried to deny such. With those issues already on her plate, the Oracle did not need her mental breakdowns added to it.

A gentle breeze passed, the rush of soothingly hot air brushing against her skin, “No matter the shard or incarnation, Minfilia is the only one to make any of my guilt noticeable.”   


“And does she not have the right of it?” answered the voice of Ardbert. Her ghostly counterpart approached her side and arms folded neatly over his chest as usual. “You’ve nearly openly attacked your friends. Is that how you treat your comrades, the friends who’ve been by your side through hell and back? If you continue down this path of choices, then you’ll be ever alone.”

Nala sighed inwardly, “I have always been alone. The people you call my friends were barely such unlike your lot. While you and your band have solved problems with each other’s aide, I was thrust into battle to solve them in solitude.”

The Hume’s widened his eyes in shock at the statement, undeniably confused by her words, “Well that’s hard to believe considering how you all came to arms against us during our altercation.

Her Champion rolled her eyes in disgust as she thought back to the incident, “Well I’m sorry to burst your bubble.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm. “But that was one of those rare moments we joined together. Many a time since I allied myself with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have they thrust me into battles head first one after the other with barely a moment’s rest. I was the singular answer to all of their problems.”

The topic unnerved her to discuss. She balled her hands into fists as she felt the light take hold of her sanity once more as the years of bottled up resentment came to the forefront of her mind, “For years, I battled Ascians, primals, and the list goes on with barely any assistance due to their near blind hero worshipping and all I’ve done was accept it no matter how I felt about the situation. For once in my life, I’m standing up for myself, and they call me mad. I’m doing things for me and judgments are made.” she looked to her counterpart, her eyes full of heart wrenching sadness no one else had seen. “You, my friend were incredibly lucky to have irreplaceable comrades who stood by you to the very end...friends that never questioned your decisions. We may both be the Warriors of Light, but our worlds are vastly different. I have no liberties to make my own choices. I’m only meant to answer the whims of the masses.”

Ardbert could only watch and listen in startlement. Her words were genuine and emotions just as well. He wished he could have witnessed the Source’s Warrior of Light during her adventures. The hope he long since abandoned had diminished from her as well, but then again, she probably never had any in the beginning. It was obvious that her status as the one and only Warrior of Light, she had no one to confide in to alleviate her worries or instill the sense of faith he had with himself when he was with his departed friends.

“I...did not mean to open your wounds,” the Hume apologized. He closed his eyes, “I guess we all have our troubles of the sort that we must face. However would it not be wise to discuss your frustrations with that Crystal Exarch? He does seem rather devoted to your well-being.”

The Viera groaned, but after a moment, released a dark chuckle at his suggestion, “Are you daft? The Exarch is possibly the worst of them all...even Alisaie. By the Gods, he’s so infatuated with my tales of heroism that he does not see the true person behind the Warrior of Light.” Her eyes darkened as she continued, “And do not forget,  ** _he _ ** is the reason I have become what will be the vessel for all of Norvrandt’s corrupt aether...all because I refused to say no. My good nature did not permit me to see this shard die and my people lost to yet another calamity. He better have a bloody back up plan when this one goes awry.. If not, I’ll take matters into my own hands and that he does not want to happen.”

Ardbert refrain from speaking. His counterpart was firm in her thoughts and opinions. It was brutally obvious she was sick and tired of her treatment. She was spiteful towards the Scions for leaving her practically left for dead when they sent her out on her challenges. If her words were not as convincing then the physical impressions on her body gave an indication.Bags were left under her eyes and by how deep they were, no amount of sleep would alleviate them. There was even a lack of enthusiasm towards new assignments. He felt sorry for her. ‘It’s little wonder she’s lost hope in this mad world.”

“Nala, have you made ready to depart?” questioned Y’shtola as she exited the settlement.

“I’ll take that as my company is no longer required,” the spirit replied. A teasing smirk appeared on his lips, “Lest your comrade finds you talking to yourself.”

“I think I can manage if she does stick her nose into my quiet time,” Nala responded, returning the smirk. “However, I will ask a favor of you while you’re in my shadow. If you’re truly interested in my goings with the Scions, then I ask you to truly observe all that happens. Maybe then, you’ll have a clearer view of my disdain...if you have not already.”

He merely nodded in response to the request as he walked away in silence, disappearing from her view in a matter of seconds.

Y’shtola walked a few feet past the Viera and came to a halt, with a small tilt of her head, “Perchance, were you talking to another...or yourself for that matter?”

“If I was, should hat be of any concern of yours?” the Viera quipped darkly. When Y’shtola remained silent, only offering a frown in return. Nala closed her eyes with a light chuckle, “I thought not. Now let’s find this talisman of yours.

The sorceress’s brows furrowed, but gave a small accepting nod nonetheless and led the way to their destination.

The walk through the woods remained in total silence. Nala simply rode aboard her faithful chocobo while the Archon settled with walking on foot. The two had nothing to say to one another; at least Nala had little to speak of. She only used the opportunity to observe her surroundings. The trees ground below retained a certain obvious wetness to them while the trees’ leaves grew murkier as the two edged closer to the body of water ahead. 

Y’shtola drew to a halt as the land met water. She scanned the area for a small moment, before turning her attention to the Viera who had climbed off the saddleback. The Miqo’te sighed as she desired nothing more than to see her comrade in high spirits as she once did in years’ past. Had all the challenges finally caught up to her and broken down the walls to her mental state? There was an answer to the vague question posed to her back at the cave and she would solve this riddle before it was too late to save her.

“So, this is where we are to find the seal?” Nala questioned doubtfully. The idea of delving into swamp waters did not sit too well with the ZViera. She folded her arms over her chest as she edged towards the water, frowning deeply into her reflection through the liquid.  _ “I suppose I should refrain from any harsh tongue for the moment. She was injured during the raid in Rhalgr’s...for being too weak...so she missed her opportunity to obtain the Kojin’s Blessing. Then again, what if I had not obtained it? How would this feat be accomplished? These people...are far to reliant.” _

“Ready for your swim are you?” she questioned. Nala gave a small yes in response to keep her tongue bitten down. The Archon recalled the information she learned from the ablet and began to speak, “The seal we seek should be stored in a chamber somewhere inside the ruins beneath the lake. However, the entrance is seemingly protected by a subtle locking mechanism rooted in the symbolism of Ronkan culture. The Ronka sought to live in harmony with nature and considered certain animals to be sacred.” 

“Foremost in their pantheon was a snake, portrayed as the protector of the wood, and arbiter of life and death. Below it were four others, each equal in rank: the coeurl, the colibri, the opo-opo and the wolf, characterized as the bringers of liberty, words, enlightenment, and harmony, respectively. To open the chamber containing the seal, the tablet states that one must pay due deference to 3 of the beasts by placing one’s palm on the monuments wrought in their image, and that this must be done in a specific sequence. If my interpretation is correct, the order can be determined from the three commandments which follow.”

“ _ Could she not get to the straight of this?”  _ Nala thought bitterly to herself.

“Give praise unto the snake, by its strength do our lands prosper,” the Archon continued, oblivious to Nala’s bitter expression. “Be as the opo-opo, rival thy kin. As all parts seek betterment, so too does the whole. Be as the wolf, move as one. Peace comes to all who seek harmony with their kin. The tablet says naught of their placement, size, or appearance of the monuments. Hopefully it will become clear when you reach the bottom of the lake.”

From what Nala gathered from the explanation, she was required to go on a blind chase to find these statuses. Of course. Nothing was ever  _ that  _ simple. At least she had an idea of where to start her search.

“Be safe my friend,” Y’shtola encouraged with a warm smile.

Nala’s eyes narrowed into slits and shot a dark look at the Miqo’te, “Easy for you to say when you’re not the one diving head first into a pool of water. I shall return when I’ve found this accursed seal.”

The Warrior of Light and Darkness dove head first into the green water with a large splash marking her entrance from above. When she settled in, she opened her eyes to view her surroundings. Although everything was rather hazy, she could see everything in which dwelled in the underwater habitat. At least her ability to discern would not be ruined so instead of muddling over her thoughts, she began her search for the ancient artifact.

* * *

The Warrior of Light and Darkness head emerged from the Swamps of Citia and upon doing so, spat out the disgusting water that dared to enter her mouth in the last moments. She reached for the land and pulled herself from the water. Her eye twitched with irritability, rightfully displeased by her current appearance: dress clinging to her skin and hair sopping wet, practically sagging from the unwanted pressure to her head. Of all the annoying tasks she had been assigned to discover a secret hidden temple of sorts, this was the worst of them all.

She looked to her hand where she held that damned seal within her grasp. At least now, they could garner favor with these mysterious Yx’Majan protectors and find the Lightwarden unknowingly hidden in their midsts.

“Did you find it?” Y’shtola questioned as she approached the Viera.

Nala glowered at the sorceress for a moment before reaching her the medallion found in the depths of the ruins, “This had better be worth the trouble.”

Y’shtola took the medallion into her possession and proceeded with her inspection. A smile formed on her lips a few moments after the careful examination, “This medallion...it bears the owl insignia of the empire. There can be no doubt. This is the seal of the Ronka. Well done Nala. We can begin our preparations to Yx’Maja in earnest. Once you’ve procured your rest, then you may join us at the back entrance of Slitterbough so we may begin our little excursion.”

She turned to leave without another word and departed on foot towards the settlement. For a moment, she felt rude for dismissing the Warrior of Light’s current demeanor, but the Viera always displayed a steely heart and shrugged it off with sassy jests as sharp as her own. She halted in her tracks...Perhaps that was part of the answer? No, there had to be more.

As Y’shtola vanished from her view, Nala glared darkly in the direction the Scion had gone. 

“So that’s the way of it, is it now?” Ardbert questioned from behind. “Your friends, literally can’t do a thing without you.”

“Damned Scions…” Nala growled darkly. She felt her mind slipping; the light she had come to welcome to her body surrounded her in its glory. “Do you see now Ardbert? The stark contrast between  _ my friends  _ and  _ yours?  _ They’re useless on their own and barely any words of gratitude given...or concern for my well-being.” A dark laugh escaped her lips, the light around her illuminating...and Ardbert as well.

The Hume warrior gasped in shock at the sudden influx around his body, “What the hells is happening?”

A sharp pain struck in his head without warning. It was a rather strange occurrence as he did not know the origins of this mysterious anguish...that only grew stronger by the second. His partially gloved hands flew to the sides of his head as he fell to his knees. Flashes of Nala’s adventures began to flood his mind along with the emotions she felt along the way. Happiness. Sadness. Pain. Torment. Anger. Rage.

What was wrong with him? Why was he being forced to experience her conflicted emotions and memories? The Echo had not done such before. Why was it becoming harder to maintain his rationality? Gods be damnit! Was the Source's Warrior of Light own corruption of the light affecting him now too? How? Better yet, why?

Why was he forced to wander this forsaken realm on the brink of destruction that he and his friends caused? It was not intentional in the least. They had only listened to the pleas of their people to save them from every disaster that erupted from the depths of their shard. Now, the very same folks and descendants dragged their names through mud. He hated, no, he despised, the Word’s order for him to remain behind for one hundred goddamned years, only to watch his counterpart slowly fall into her madness and extinguish the small embers of hope that sparked within him at her presence and the singular person with the ability to see him. It was bloody unfair!

Ardbert growled, his fists tightening further with every second, until a slow realization hit him. When did his thoughts shift so drastically? Sure, they were nearly the very same which echoed his mind with each passing day, but never had he been so bitter, so downright angry at the world for his fate and the events leading to it. Is this...what Nala had been dealing with since she first began absorbing the Lightwardens? A near all-consuming rage and her inner vices brought forth? It was little wonder she had done the things she had lately and the frightening part about the whole experience, he almost...relished in it and wanted more.

Luckily for him, the pressure of emotions and the intense light around him began to fade. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath he hadn’t realized he had lost. He drifted his gaze to his counterpart. The aura had faded from around her, but a single hand covered one of her eyes. Ardbert stumbled to his feet, but Nala remained motionless, “What...happened there? With that light? It felt bloody unnatural.”

“Hm?” she stirred from her thoughts. “So you felt it as well?”

“Well of course, why else would I be asking?” he countered in an exasperated tone. “I felt  ** _everything _ ** you have and I’m not quite sure how I feel about that experience.”

“Call it a gift and a burden,” she answered between a light chuckle. “But, I suppose there must be some explanation for that...one we shall delve into at a later time unfortunately. In case you haven’t noticed, my clothes are ruined and I need to settle before leaving with the others.”

Nala trudged tiredly to Pepper, but as the feathered companion held a bit of intelligence, he lowered himself enough for her to climb on with little effort. 

Ardbert could only watch as they slowly made their way in the direction from whence they came. He released a sigh and shook his head as he followed behind the two. While the overwhelming surge was baffling, he did understand her a little better.


	10. Suppression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light aches, but Emet-Selch offers something to settle her worries. Will she accept it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has been supporting the story. I really appreciate it. And a real special thanks for the peeps in the Emet-Selch discord for helping me get rid of a wall while writing this chapter. You guys are awesome T.T. Anyway, things happen in this chapter as always, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please be sure to drop a comment with your thoughts if you want or kudos. But without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 10.

Nala slumbered quietly in her makeshift bed. Dressed in only her small clothes, this allowed her dress to hang over a small fire to assist in the drying process, though by the tell-tale signs of water dripping to the small inferno, it was obvious the cloth was still wet from the excursion. Meanwhile, her hair was sprawled underneath her body with equal signs of it still being soaked, but with her current disposition, she paid little mind to the fact. Added, her limbs were outstretched from end to end as she snored away.

Honestly, with all the day’s (or night’s) events, she was too exhausted to even care about anything other than the refresher she was currently getting. Besides, Y’shtola did tell her to “procure her rest” before their next escaped into unknown territory, so she was going to take full advantage of the suggestion.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end…

_Nala sheathed her weapon as a large best fell before her with a loud crash. Yet another Lightwarden had been slain by her hands, but not just any Lightwarden, but the final one that reigned over the region of Kholusia and Norvrandt as a whole. A proud smile donned her lips. With its defeat, she could finally go home and rest for some time before rejoining the efforts to end the war with the Garlean Empire._

_She observed quietly as the beast’s form proceeded to disperse as faint traces of aether twinkled over its motionless corpse. It only required a few scarce moments for the creature’s body to fully vanish from sight, leaving only the concentrated light hovering above the ground. The Viera stretched her arms out to the side as it rushed towards her, welcoming it into her being, accepting what was to happen. Her body faintly glowed while the sea of light gradually opened, revealing the night sky many desired to see since their birth._

_A long moment of silence passed before the light surrounding her body subsided as it conformed to the smaller size of the new host. Waves of warmth flooded through her being, but as she had grown accustomed to this sensation, it barely fazed her. Although, she did notice a surgency of power bubbling within her, but it was hard to discern in what way it could be used at the current moment. She shrugged. She would discover with time._

_As the coast was all clear, the Scions, Minfilia, and Crystal Exarch circled around her; praising her with gratitude that she had not witnessed for a long time._

_From behind his cloak, a large smile could be seen on the Exarch’s lips, “Marvelous work, Warrior of Darkness. Countless generations have wished for the return of night and I knew you were the right woman to handle such a task.”_

_“Everyone’s prayers have finally been answered!” Minfilia all but yelled happily. Her glowing sapphire eyes were ablaze with happiness and inspiration, “Now we can live without fear of sin eaters around every corner.”_

_“By saving this world, we have averted a calamity on our own,” Alphinaud chimed in._

_“Yes, what could we ever do without you?” Alisaie asked the woman in an absolutely delighted tone of voice._

_Nala’s grin soon grew dark and a chuckle escaped her lips as she felt her mind begin to slip. A glow of light surrounded her body, one stronger than ever before. The sea of light soon flushed over the sky once more at the surprise of her comrades, “To answer your question Alisaie, you fools wouldn’t accomplish **anything **without me. Long have you used me as your sword and shield because you fools are too cowardly to handle even the simplest task yourselves. Unless there are primals are involved, I see no reason for you lot to be unable to the sort of other problems that we may find ourselves burdened with. Well, no more…”_

_Her chuckle grew louder, into a full-on manic laughter, as the light consumed her very core. “No longer shall I be used, manipulated, and downright overworked with **your **problems. My decisions shall now be my own, but I feel...as long as I remain as I am currently, then such dreams will never become a reality for me.” The Viera reached for her weapon and slowly drew it, frightening everyone around her as she eyed them with a sinister gaze._

_“Nala, what do you think you’re doing?” Thancred questioned, drawing his gunblade. He dropped into an offensive stance as he did, missing the fact she was beginning to draw her rapier backwards. “Have you truly gone--Gah...mad?” He coughed up blood when something sharp entered his body._

_The Hyur hesitantly moved his head downwards as the trickle of blood slid at the corners of his mouth, and what he saw surprised him in a way he never expected. The rapier of his comrade, one that seen far too many battles, protruded from his stomach and her hand firmly grasped onto the hilt of the blade. Slowly, his eyes drifted from her tight hand, to her arms, chest, to the wicked grin on her lips, and finally onto the manic red eyes meeting his gold. He would only admit it to himself, but the gaze sent several shivers down his spine as he was no longer staring into the eyes of a gentle and sweet soul, but a dangerous, insatiable beast much like Zeno’s very own. How did this happen? Why? They had gone through much together since their first meeting in Ul’dah. What changed for her to betray him in such a horrific manner? “W...why N-Nala?”_

_“Why indeed?” she retorted. Without as so much as a warning, she swiftly pulled her rapier from where she struck and watched him drop to the ground, clutching his stomach in sheer, agonizing pain. _

_  
Everyone stumbled away several feet in different directions in absolute, pure shock. Frogs were firmly stuck in each of their throats at the act of violence displayed by their friend. Alisaie was the first to speak, “Did…that just…happen? By the God’s. I can’t believe it.”_

_Suddenly, a ray of black thunder shot forward and struck her body, electrocuting her where she stood with ruthless ferocity. Her body writhed in anguish and arms trembled to her sides. With sheer determination, she managed to keep her cries bottled up for a few moments, but as the voltage increased, she could not take it anymore. Finally, her mouth opened wide, an ear-piercing scream released for all to hear, as the spell continued to strike her body. What felt like years to the female Elezen lasted only seconds before the woman was spell could halt and her body falling limply to the ground._

_“Alisaie!” Alphinaud cried worriedly when he ran to his sister’s side. He dropped to his knees, shaking her body in a near vehement manner in order to awake the near life-less girl. Her eyes remained shut tight, hair positively frazzled, and body nearly frozen still, but what he saw with further examination allowed him to maintain a small glimmer of hope: her chest rising and falling, an indication she was still alive, but she needed immediate attention. Tears spilled from his eyes as while she was currently alive, the fact remained from all angles: The Warrior of Light turned on them and she held the intention to kill. His eyes shot darkly to the Viera, “How could you?! What is this madness?!”_

_Nala remained silent, only bearing the same manic grin before casting yet another spell. She threw her hands over her head as the red crystal pulsed heavily just before a blinding ray of light over the male twin struck down unto him. The boy was sent flying with a bloodcurdling scream, equally matching his sister’s in volume, and skidded across the ground several feet. When his body finally stopped, the boy was left unconscious, dirtied, and bloodied._

_“The Light…it has claimed her,” Y’shtola commented frankly, her eyebrows furrowed. As she remained close to the only remaining Elezen standing, she felt comforted somewhat as he outstretched a single arm and a dome of light surrounded the two. _

_“Do you really think this will protect you?” Nala questioned behind the man. She threw her weapon into the air and delivered a swift kick to the sorceress, and forced her into Urianger, causing him to drop the spell as they crashed into the ground. Not a moment too soon, the two were enveloped by a streak of red and dust. When the smoke cleared, their bodies were motionless on top of one another. She walked towards the Exarch with Minfilia being the only other person in her way. The girl’s eyes were tearful; too distraught to even draw her blades. The Viera held no intention of hurting the sweet child, so all she did was deliver a swift chop to the back of her neck, sending her into a state of darkness._

_The Warrior of Light stopped a few feet before the robed man, who’s expression was unreadable from behind the cloak, “Must this be the way of it?”_

_“Of course,” she answered plainly. “You hold responsibility for the monster I have become, so you must pay the price.” She raised her arm into the air, and with her blade in hand, brought it down, to where steel met flesh._

Nala shot up, face dripping with sweat and hair freely hanging behind her. She panted heavily as she brought a hand to her face, trying to make sense of it all, “What...was that?”

“It appears you’ve seen a ghost my dear,” came Emet-Selch’s unexpected reply.

The Viera’s eyes immediately grew large and her face stiffly moved to see the Ascian coolly leaning against the wall, arms cross and his expression full of amusement. When she felt a sudden draft against her bare skin, a flush of red overcame her cheeks. Here she was, barely clothed, with him standing on the other side of the room, as if he had been invited in. Nala did the first thing that came to mind.

Outside, a large explosion was hear, catching the attention of the Scions.

“What was that?” Minfilia asked to no one in particular. “It sounded like...it came from Nala’s quarters.”

Thancred’s eyes lowered at the noise. While he was rightly cross with her previous actions, he couldn’t help but find himself growing concerned for her safety, “I’m not sure, but I think we should see to it ourselves.”

Back at the room, there was a newly created hole in the center of her room where the form of Emet-Selch no longer stood. She knew well enough that he managed to escape from her fury in the nick of time. A sigh escaped her lips, “Perhaps, I may have gone a little overboard, but he asked for it by barging into my room unannounced. I know we may have been lovers in another lifetime, but I am still my own person, so that manner of presence is not advised just yet.”

A knock sounded off at her door, “Nala, are you well? We heard the explosion!”

It was Minfilia and apparently, she was the speaker for her comrades. Nevertheless, a smile appeared on the woman’s lips, “Yes, I am fine, just merely handling an unwanted _guest _and I may have over done it. Not much else other than that.”

“Are you sure?” she asked again, in an almost pleading tone. “Please, let us know if you need anything at all…all you need to do is ask.”

“I will, thank you Minfilia,” the Viera responded. Her ears slowly moved upwards, listening as several footsteps moved away from her door. She sighed. Finally, alone again. She moved to where her dress hung and examined the cloth for wetness. Unfortunately, it was still a long way from being finish, but she shrugged it off. It was time for a wardrobe change anyway.

* * *

Moments later, the Viera had dressed herself into something a little less modest. She wore an open chest neon blue Uraeus coat—revealing her black bra, a pair of black shorts, and a tall pair of black knee-high boots. As her hair still needed time to dry, it continued to hang halfway down her back,

Another sigh released from her lips as she thought of her dream once more. She had been livid with the Scions; tired of their hero worshipping and overall done with their constant shoving of tasks down her throat, but it did not mean she wished to harm them in a horrific manner. The feeling as she watched it all happen felt so wrong, but oh so right.

The familiar sound of aether forming caught her attention, but she did not need to turn around to see who it was; she already knew.

Emet-Selch portals back into the dimly lit chambers, dusting off his newly acquired clone vessel. He shook his head and practically drawled out his next words, "If you did not desire my presence, a simple push out the door would have sufficed."

“You caught me at a bad time so unfortunately for you, I reacted out of instinct,” she responded with an all too pleased smirk as she turned to meet his gaze. “Besides, what did you expect to happen when you entered a lady’s room without her permission? Especially when she is the warrior of light.”

“I _suppose _you are correct, my dear,” he drawled out. His features softened as he brought her in closely and removed a strand of hair from her face, “But what manner of dream could have you react to me with little apprehension and screaming like a mad woman for that matter? I figured _you _of all people among this star would be _overjoyed_ to see me in your chambers after a fright of that caliber.”

Her ears drooped as she quickly averted her gaze, “I’d…rather not dwell on that right now.”

He used a finger to tilt her chin backwards and force her to meet his gaze once more. Oh, how he hated to see her filled with distress, “Not speaking of it will only cause those emotions to fest and grow far worse in time my dear.”

“I…” she stuttered out, the words getting stuck in her throat. Flashes of events in her nightmare flooded the forefront of her mind as she forced herself to remember the horrors that plagued her. “I...I had a dream…where when I slayed the final Lightwarden, the light consumed my mind and I turned on the Scions in the worst way imaginable.” She wrapped her arms around the Ascian’s body and laid the side of her head against his chest. “The woman felt like absolute shit about the thoughts her subconscious created. “I attacked them one by one with the intent to kill...and the worst part of it all, I relished in the bloodshed. I became the monster I do not wish to be. Yes, they have my ire, but I do not wish to end their lives. I only want to knock a bit of sense into them.” The Warrior of Light allowed a few tears to streak her face, waterworks she did not want him to bear witness to, “You must think me a fool.”

“Nay, my love, I would never,” he responded, reciprocating her hug using one arm. The other arm went around the back of her head and he slowly stroked the wet locks with a gentleness she never expected an Ascian of his nature to display. It provided her a warm comfort that she so desperately needed, “I know your heart and how much it dares to ache. You may try to deny it, but you are a gentle soul who only knows a kindness and generosity to a sickening degree. You’ve been that way in our old life and that will scarce change even with the amount of betrayals you have borne witness to and in the future.

She closed her eyes and tightly gripped onto his robe to the point where only a tool would be able to pry them loose, “No, but I have changed. Ever since I started absorbing that damnable corrupted aether. My mind has slipped into a madness more times that I can count and caused me to do things I never do in any other case. I dared to strike Ran’jit and his soldiers and nearly attacked Thancred. I have even grown to hate...no, despise how complacent people have become with their choices.”

Emet-Selch paused in his motions as she lowered his gaze to the near sobbing Viera. So much pain to bear and a burden just as large as his own. Aye, they were soulmates through and through. Only he understood the anguish she held in her heart. The world she desired to protect had torn her apart and the foolish souls dared not to alleviate her pain, but he would. He already regained her trust enough for her to show the real face behind the stoic mask of hers, but there was more he could do, “I truly understand. ‘Tis not an easy road to travel. However, I must ask, have you **_friends _**deigned to ask you of your condition? Surely your comradery outside your interactions surely must stand for something. I have _witnessed _their concern before journeying to these woods.”

Suddenly, the woman released her hold on Emet-Selch and the disgust in her eyes emerged, “Only Y’shtola has expressed outright concern, but ever did she fall back into old habits. As I’ve spent more time with them recently, Urianger is indifferent and Thancred only thinks I’ve gone mad. Minfilia, with her age, is the only one who actually give her offers of assistance, but I’d rather not spread my troubles to her. She already has _enough _to deal with.”

The Ascian’s lips curved upwards ever so slightly, though not out of madness or scheming cruelty; it was genuine. The mental barriers she formed were beginning to demolish and he was making leeway, “And the Exarch? He _is _the one who summoned you here and set you upon this treacherous path.”

“No, he hasn’t,” she growled out. “That damned man has caused me to become the way I am now and yet has he expressed concern. I may be a killer, but not because I have a desire to be one and I’d rather not be made one any longer unless _necessary.”_

“Then why do you continue to ally yourself with those _broken _things?” he questioned in a hushed tone as he leaned in close.

Nala grew extremely quiet. Why did she remain among their ranks when it brought her so much anger? As she thought of all her experiences, the events she was to investigate, and the results of those problems, she concluded that she had no reason to. Even the desire to be a simple ally that just needs to be called upon was barely present. Not to mention, there had been many a time where they pulled stunts that caused her to question the integrity of their cause and have not taken care to fix those problems. Whenever she was to be involved, their thoughts, words, and/or actions did not reflect a shred of sincerity of their gratitude towards her or allowed for a time to recharge. The time for that was over.

"I...don't know," she responded truthfully. "But I only have myself to blame for continuing to do so and as bitter as I've become, I don't want this light to corrupt me, no matter how good it feels."

"Yes, that's how it pulls you in," he said, cupping her face into his gloved hands so he could gaze into those adoring red eyes. "It allures you with false senses of power and a freedom most desire, only to warp you into an insatiable beast. After all these painstakingly long years, is that what you truly desire my love?"

She found herself entranced by his warm gaze, tender touch, and slowly moved her arms around his neck, caught in his spell, "No it's not. I wish to save this star my mind and body intact with you…by my side."

“As would I,” he commented softly. He leaned into the woman and pressed his lips against hers. Nala’s ears perked up at the instant and returned the kiss with equal softness yet filled with the same passion. The kiss lasted only a short moment when he pulled away.

“Must you be a tease?” she asked, her cheeks puffing out with disappointment.

His smirk returned at her question, “Of course. There would be no fun in if I gave you _everything _you wanted.”

“Fair enough, I suppose,” she commented with a shrug.

“And as such, I shan’t think of a better way of restoring your balance,” he added.

Nala gave a curious tilt of her head, “What do you mean by that? You’re plotting something…aren’t you?”

Emet-Selch released his grasp on the Warrior of Light just before taking a step backwards. A shroud of darkness enveloped his body like a flame, “While this will _actually _pain me to carry forth, but I mean to feed you some of my dark aether.” Nala slowly raised an eyebrow, causing the former Garlean emperor to shake his head in exasperation. “I am a being of darkness and you are of light. The two oppose one another, but in your most peculiar ordeal, if I give you enough of mine own, then it should effectively drown out that insufferable light that wishes to consume you. In short, your concerns will be of little issue.”

Nala’s eyes grew worried at his plan, “Is that what you mean to do? Won’t the light hur-“

He covered her mouth to cease the rapid-fire questions of concern for his well-being. What was he to do with her? A dark portal formed behind him, “Come my dear. This must be done away from the prying eyes of your comrades.”

Nala gave a small nod. She knew there was no changing his mind. When he moved his hand, she took hold of it and followed him into the abyss of nothingness. They stepped through to the other side and almost immediately, felt their bodies become weightless and floated in place.

The Viera looked around, but just as the last time, there was nothing occupying the space, but them. She then looked to Emet-Selch, her eyes full of worry for him and an uncharacteristic fear of the unknown, “I’m not sure how you mean to do this, but will this hurt?”

He gave a slight hum before answering, “You _may _expect a slight twinge of pain, but no more; so long as you do not resist.”

Abruptly, he pulled her in close and once more, pressed his lips into her. The action gave the Viera a momentary startle as her eyes widened in surprise, but she accepted it hungrily nonetheless and moved her arms around him. As their tongues explored the insides of each other’s mouths, she felt something foreign, yet cool gradually flow into her body; his opposing element of darkness. Surprisingly, just like this endless void, it felt awfully inviting and she dared to say she yearned for more. Unfortunately, the warm light occupying her body did not appreciate the new force daring to enter.

A burning sensation swelled within, furiously and desperately fighting for release until she could take no more. A light burst forth and shone around Nala’s body and practically on instinct, the Ascian nearly recoiled at the intensity, but this only motivated him to push in harder, despite the pain and draining weakness entering his own. He mentally shook his head. No, his discomfort mattered little; only hers.

He pulled away momentarily, but enough to move his lips to her cheeks, giving slow short peaks as he moved downwards to her neck, “Do not resist my dear.” His hands slowly began to explore her body. He moved them to the inner reaches of her coat causing the Viera to shudder at his touch.

“I’m not, but tell that…to this light,” she breathed out. Her hands went to the back of his head and gripped onto his short locks of hair, pulling him in close as possible as his lips returned to hers. She wrapped her legs around one of his own, shifting their bodies backwards.

As his kiss become more impassioned, so did the dark shroud as he continued to force the dark aether into her. The battle between light and dark continued, but Nala did not resist. She welcomed it into her body to settle the raging light within her, despite how it continued to act of its own accord. Time moved slowly for the two as the light that once shone around her vanished from sight. She felt her soul grow quiet, her mind returning to a sense of normalcy, and the shift of aetherical balance restored to order.

Emet-Selch halted in his actions and moved away. His body was weak, _tired, _but he wore that smirk she had grown fond of, “There. The task is finished. How do you feel?”

“Refreshed,” she answered with a loving gaze.

“As to be expected my dear,” he responded, seemingly devoid of his strength. He released a groan as he placed his head against her body, “Because that was positively _exhausting _my dear.” His body was in bothersome pain, and he felt a near crippling weakness due to his battle with the light.

She closed her eyes as she began to stroke his hand in her small attempts to comfort his pain, “You did too much, but I thank you for what you have done for me. Will be you alright?”

“I shall manage…” he winced in pain. “Granted…with some rest. By Zordiark, you owe me for this.”

Her eyes twinkled, full of love and gratitude she felt towards the man, “Of course. There is much you have done for me, you need not ask. Just inform me of the task and it shall be done…within reason of course. It is only fair…”

“Thank you my dear,” he responded as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Nala reappeared in her quarters. To her surprise, the room was back in its former state before her attack on the Ascian. With a smile still firmly plastered on her lips, she exited the room in silence. The residents of Slitterbough gave her small waves as she strolled towards the back entrance where the others awaited her. Never had she felt so refreshed and for once, her soul was at peace. She hoped it would remain that way, but with the fact there were still Lightwardens to battle, this was a temporary fix for now. Nala dared not to ask him for another feeding if it pained him so, but regretfully she would if her state of imbalanced returned.

She stopped before the Scions. Everyone seemed relieved by her unharmed form, but noticed there was something different about her, though they could not pinpoint how.

“What are you all staring at me for?” she questioned, with a shake of her head. “I told you all once before, this is not the time for this sort of attention. There _is _an emergency at hand and I’d rather not have the Night’s Blessed casualties increase. I’m rested and prepared for departure”

“Yes, of course,” Y’shtola muttered quietly. “Time is of the essence, so my thoughts mirror yours.” She watched as the others gave nods of approval and started on their way deeper into the woods. She scrunched her face as she took a careful examination of the Viera. She could see her form clearly now. It was no longer shrouded by the blinding light as it once was.

“Does her condition troubleth thee?” Urianger questioned from behind.

“Quite so,” she answered shortly. “I’m not sure in what manner this came about, but it’s as if, the light has been fully suppressed…by an unknown darkness, but she no longer faces the corruption.”

The Elezen furrowed his eyebrows and brought a finger to his chin, tapping it as he tried to process the Miqo’te’s words, “’Tis a peculiar discovery indeed. Mayhaps we shall keep careful attention to our friend during this bleak time.”

“I’m glad we are of the same thought,” she responded, following the crowd ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you any of you are interested in being around other FFXIV writers, players, readers, etc. and receive immediate updates about our stories come drop on by and check it out the [Emet-Selch Discord](https://discord.gg/7DzEuYd) . Everyone here is aggressively friendly, welcoming, supportive, etc. If you wanna be a part of this awesome community, do not be scared to click that link.


End file.
